Passer de la lumière à l'ombre
by Loulya
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être super puissant et de pouvoir détruire Lord Voldemort ? Seren Crewneth l'est, mais le jeune Potter lui a volé la vedette. Enfermée durant des années, elle ne rêvera que de se venger. Et Tom lui offrira ce qu'elle désire sur un plateau d'argent... l'ancienne protégée de Dumbledore deviendra l'ennemie la plus redoutée de l'Ordre du Phénix.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

La petite fille leva le nez vers le ciel et en contempla les multiples étoiles avant de baisser le regard pour admirer les cadavres qui peuplaient le champ de blé ravagé. Elle fronça les sourcils et retroussa les lèvres en sentant les relents des corps ensanglantés. L'odeur ne lui plaisait pas et ne lui plairait sûrement jamais. Elle haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le grand vieillard qui se tenait derrière elle. Derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, le regard bleu était triste malgré l'air bienveillant qu'il tentait d'afficher.

La gamine attrapa la main de ce grand-père malheureux et tira dessus avant de pointer le doigt vers le lointain à l'opposé du champ.

- Pas tout de suite Seren, j'attends la visite de quelqu'un.

Une silhouette toute de noire vêtue apparut soudain face à Dumbledore.

- Avez-vous réellement besoin de mes félicitations, Albus ? lui lança le Mangemort, acide.

- Nous avons fait comme nous pouvions.

- Je vous avais pourtant bien dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait voir aucun des nôtres capturé ! Vous ne pouviez pas les sauver si vous ne mouriez pas à leur place. Tous ces morts parce que vous avez refusé de me croire…

- Suffit Regulus !

Le Mangemort s'inclina et se volatilisa en transplanant.

- Nous allons pouvoir y aller ma chérie, déclara le vieil homme en fixant la fillette qui tétait à présent son pouce avec avidité.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteur :** Le prochain chapitre de Le Silence arrive bientôt, il est en cours de correction (fic' de Mary Anna). J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre de _Passer de la lumière à l'ombre_ :3

**Réponse à la review de Sirius x Severus :** À la base, un couple Sirius/Severus ne faisait pas partie de mes plans, mais ce ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise idée, effectivement, donc c'est à voir. En tout cas j'y réfléchis sérieusement ! Si j'avais mis Severus et Sirius, c'est parce que Severus est le « protecteur » de Seren et que je comptais faire en sorte que Sirius sorte avec elle. Mais… je suis en train de réviser mon idée suite à ta review )

**Chapitre 1**

**La cage**

Seren toucha de l'index les barreaux argentés qui avaient été mis à sa fenêtre. Texture dure et froide peu amène. Elle reporta son regard vide de toute expression vers la bibliothèque qu'Albus avait faite construire pour elle à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le cliquetis de la serrure retentit. Premier bruit de la matinée. Les yeux de l'adolescente se posèrent sur Severus Rogue avec dégoût.

- Que faites-vous ici ? siffla-t-elle. Apporter le petit-déjeuner à une prisonnière est-ce une action digne de votre grandeur ?

Les dents du professeur de potions grincèrent et il posa avec précipitation le plateau sur la table de nuit, manquant de renverser le bol de lait. Elle laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

- Vous êtes franchement maladroit. Je comprends pourquoi vous évitez de m'apporter ma nourriture, vous auriez peur de tout faire tomber !

- Seren…

La jeune femme souffla du nez avec une rancœur visible.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous.

- Pourquoi moi ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Nous nous détestons cordialement, alors pourquoi Albus vous a-t-il demandé de me surveiller ? Il aurait pu me confier aux Weasley, aux Longbottom, à Minerva, à Filius… Mais non, c'est tombé sur VOUS !

Severus claqua la porte dans un froissement vexé de robes sombres. Seren ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés puis décida qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des humeurs d'un sous-fifre et s'empara de sa tasse de lait froid pour aller s'installer devant sa cheminée où elle se mit à lire la fin du livre qu'elle avait entamé la veille.

La porte s'ouvrit avec douceur à midi, laissant passer une femme aux cheveux grisonnant qui offrit à l'adolescente un sourire joyeux.

- Alors, où en étions-nous hier ? demanda Minerva McGonagal, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Elle déposa le plateau du déjeuner sur ses genoux et se servit une tasse de thé fumant tout en attendant la réponse de Seren qui mit quelques secondes à venir. Elle referma son livre en prenant son temps, puis leva les yeux vers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie malgré leur différence d'âge.

- Tu me parlais du procès de Barty Croupton Junior.

Le visage de Minerva s'assombrit.

- Il a osé dire « Je n'ai pas de fils ». Un père ne peut pas dire ça ! Même si son unique enfant a commis des actions impardonnables, il reste son fils ! Cet homme me donne la nausée.

- C'est un homme, Minerva. Cette guerre est un conflit construit sur le besoin de pouvoir des hommes et leur nécessité de montrer qu'ils sont les meilleurs. Ils jouent à « Qui a la plus grande ? ». Regarde : Voldemort, Dumbledore, Harry Potter. Tous des hommes, même si le dernier est plus une larve qu'autre chose pour le moment.

Le professeur de Métamorphose éclata de rire.

- Si les sorciers t'entendaient traiter leur sauveur de larve !

- Je peux bien dire ce que je veux, c'est moi qui aies fait tout le travail ! Lui est arrivé à la toute fin et il a droit à tous les honneurs tandis que je me retrouve enfermée dans cette cage dorée comme un animal !

La vieille femme pinça les lèvres, se sentant coupable tout à coup de l'enfermement de Seren.

- Je ne te reproche rien, Minerva, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'en veux surtout à Voldemort et à Harry Potter en fait. Si ce Potter n'avait pas détruit Voldemort, je serais encore libre de courir où bon me semble, mais maintenant que je ne suis plus utile parce que nous entrons dans un temps de paix, on préfère me reléguer dans un trou paumé pour m'oublier. Je ne sers plus à rien.

L'aigreur que recelait la voix de la jeune femme crispa automatiquement les muscles de l'animagus. Minerva savait que malgré ses paroles, Seren en voulait essentiellement à Dumbledore pour la situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait. Son existence cachée durant des années ne devait jamais être révélée. Arme sans prix et sans limite ou presque, personne ne devait apprendre qui elle était. Pour les sorciers, elle devait rester de l'ordre du mythe.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau avec violence face à un Severus furieux.

- J'ai dit que les visites étaient interdites ! s'exclama-t-il en fixant le professeur de Métamorphose avec colère. Allez-vous-en ! Tout de suite !

- Parce que maintenant je ne dois plus voir personne ? Je suis enfermée, je ne peux aller nulle part ! Et ça ne te suffit pas ? Tu veux me couper du monde ? Me rendre docile comme un animal de compagnie ? Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça ! Et surtout pas MOI ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, pour toi… tu n'avais pas le droit, Severus ! Alors sors d'ici immédiatement !

Une force invisible poussa Severus vers la sortie et l'assomma contre la porte. Seren se détendit d'un coup et se précipita vers le corps inanimé.

- Non, non, réveille-toi, je suis désolée !

Minerva posa une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de l'adolescente qui sursauta violemment.

- Je ne sais faire que de mauvaises choses. Je ne sais même pas guérir quelqu'un, Minerva ! Je suis un être mauvais. Ma vue se brouille à la vue d'un livre sur les sorts de guérison. Même quand je tente de soigner à la manière moldue, mes mains se mettent à trembler et je ne suis plus capable de quoi que ce soit. Minerva, pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Ne suis-je donc née que pour commettre des meurtres ou pour torturer les gens ?

- Seren, tu es juste à bout à force d'être enfermée. Dors un peu, tu iras mieux demain.

- NON ! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Je suis une arme, pas quelqu'un de secourable ! Je suis mauvaise, mauvaise, mauvaise. Dumbledore me garde ici parce qu'il sait que Voldemort n'est pas mort. Quand il refera surface, je serai à nouveau là. En première ligne. À protéger leur putain de sauveur dans l'ombre ! Qui pourrait me faire confiance si mon existence était révélée ? Minerva, ouvre les yeux ! Personne ne veut de moi. Même pas Severus. Même pas Dumbledore, je ne suis qu'un objet pour lui. Il n'y a que toi, que toi…

Ses mains se crispèrent après un hoquet convulsif. Ses paupières fermées cachaient deux orbes d'un bleu vif destructeur.

- Sors, Minerva. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Ne casse pas tout, d'accord ?

Seren ne répondit pas. L'animagus fit léviter le corps du maître des potions dans l'escalier qui descendait, puis ferma la porte à clef. Quand le bruit de ses pas se fut estompé, l'adolescente se jeta sur une chaise et la balança contre un mur avec un hurlement de rage.

- Potter détestable ! Bébé voleur de liberté ! Je te souhaite tout le malheur du monde dans ta vie !

La table sembla soudainement emportée dans un tourbillon de feuilles vierges volantes. Le dictionnaire des runes fut projeté sur le livre de Seren avant de rencontrer brutalement le mur opposé.

La transe rageuse de la jeune femme prit fin lorsque des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Elles roulèrent lentement jusqu'à sa bouche où une fine langue les happa afin qu'il ne reste aucune trace de son chagrin.

- Quitte à n'être qu'une arme, je serai la meilleure. Potter, tu ne vaux rien à côté de moi. J'aurais pu tuer Voldemort un million de fois. Mais j'avais l'ordre de ne pas le toucher parce que tu étais l'Elu. Misérable bambin chanceux. J'aurais dû n'en faire qu'à ma tête. Le jour où tu te retrouveras face à moi, je te conseille de fuir. Et loin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mot de l'auteur :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le dernier chapitre de Le Silence a donc été posté. Je tiens à remercier Moehrel qui a ajouté cette fic' dans celle à suivre et Yume-cry qui l'a ajoutée à ses favorites :3

**Réponse à la review de Sirius x Severus **: Habituellement je fais la guerre aux fautes d'orthographe, mais je vais oublier les tiennes puisque la bonté m'habite. Effectivement, ce serait cool de faire de Sirius et Severus la « famille » de Seren ! En tout cas, ton idée me plaît beaucoup et rentre dans les choses que j'aime écrire ! :D Personnellement, je ne supporte pas Dumbledore, c'est juste un vieux cinglé manipulateur pour moi, donc je ne lui fais jamais de cadeau, dans mes fanfictions haha. Merci pour ta review !

Si quelqu'un veut être mon ou ma bêta, je l'accepterai volontiers puisque j'ai la malchance de ne pas voir les fautes que j'ai faites lorsque je me relis.

**Chapitre 3**

**Haine**

_14 ans plus tard…_

- Evite d'égorger Harry, d'accord ? Tu seras gentille.

- Je suis venue spécialement pour lui et je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir un petit bout ?

- Mon Dieu, Seren, tu es horrible !

Ladite Seren offrit à son interlocutrice un sourire rayonnant qu'elle souhaitait innocent, mais Minerva lui répondit par un rictus amusé, signe que la splendide femme de vingt-six ans ne l'aurait pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'arme la plus précieuse de Dumbledore s'asseyait à l'ancienne place d'Ombrage en grimaçant. Elle appréciait d'obtenir le poste de professeur en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais pas le fait de succéder à ce crapaud dépourvu de la moindre matière grise.

Elle tourna la tête vers les tables des quatre maisons qui se remplissaient au fur et à mesure que les élèves arrivaient. Scrutant la table des Gryffondors, ses yeux se posèrent sur une touche de cheveux noirs en bataille. Elle attendit qu'il se soit retourné pour apercevoir deux émeraudes l'observer avec curiosité. Agacée, elle le fusilla du regard et tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation qu'entretenaient Filius et Minerva. Mais, impatiente d'en savoir plus sur le célèbre Potter et de connaître ses faiblesses, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer son esprit à l'assaut du sien. De faibles défenses s'opposèrent à son attaque. Un rictus arqua les lèvres de la jeune femme qui pénétra dans la vie la plus intime de du sauveur du monde sorcier. Les noms de Ron et Hermione lui sautèrent au visage. Il avait des amis qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient. Elle martela l'inconscient du garçon avec une certaine folie furieuse.

Potter secoua la tête. Un mal de crâne pointait le bout de son nez. D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ? Le bruit de la Grande Salle lors de la rentrée ne lui avait jamais posé de problème.

La tête de Minerva apparut devant Seren. Penchée pour pouvoir bloquer la vue de la jeune femme, la professeur de Métamorphose fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu n'écoutes pas ce que nous disons. Qu'es-tu en train de faire, Seren ?

- Bien sûr que si j'écoute ! Mais l'étalage de votre programme de cette année ne me semble pas particulièrement intéressant, ni les mentions de vos élèves aux Buses. Je me fiche de tout ça, personnellement.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Je te connais mieux que personne et je sais ce que tu fais. J'espère pour toi que c'est passionnant !

La rage de Minerva fit prendre comprendre à la nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle n'était pas censée s'introduire dans les pensées des élèves et que c'était quelque chose qui, selon la morale courante, était « mal ».

Avec un soupir, elle se retira donc de l'esprit de Potter et porta son regard sur le plafond de la Grande Salle. Il pleuvait visiblement à l'extérieur. Cette nuit-là serait sans étoiles et nuageuse. Même la lune était absente.

Albus termina son discours et s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait intégré à son siège depuis le début de l'année. Seren ricana, moqueuse. Le directeur se faisait vieux et, si personne ne semblait en avoir conscience, les rhumatismes s'installaient lentement dans son corps âgé. Personne ne résistait à l'épreuve du temps.

La nourriture apparut dans les assiettes. Avec un air dégoûté, la jeune femme fixa le poulet qui lui faisait face. Elle jeta un œil à Minerva. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire désolé. La professeur de Métamorphose savait que Seren ne mangeait que la viande dont elle avait chassé l'animal auparavant. Elle avait pourtant été élevée depuis sa naissance dans une société qui ne connaissait pas ce genre de pratiques reconnues comme « primitives » par les gens. Mais Seren se souciait peu des gens et de leurs pensées à son propos.

Elle repoussa le poulet et fusilla du regard les pommes de terre sautées entassées dans l'assiette de Filius. Décidée à faire honneur à la nourriture préparée par les elfes de maison, elle s'empara tout de même des couverts à salade et se servit de la mâche en grand nombre. Minerva s'amusait régulièrement à la comparer à une tortue. En effet, durant toute la période de son enfermement chez Severus, elle n'avait jamais mangé de la viande et s'était toujours rabattue sur les légumes verts.

Une pensée la frappa soudain, alors que son regard s'était à nouveau aventuré sur les cheveux de Potter. Cette année encore, son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne l'apprécierait pas et ferait de sa vie un enfer. La pitié la prit soudainement. Qui aimait Potter, en vérité ? Albus se servait de lui tout comme il s'était servi d'elle. Les Weasley ? Black ? Les Gryffondors ? Elle observa le fond de son verre à travers l'eau qu'il contenait. Il avait tout de même eu plus de chance qu'elle. Lui, il était soutenu par les sorciers. Elle, elle était honnie. Haïe. Méprisée. Transparente et inexistante. Mythique. Haha, mythique ! S'ils savaient…

Elle songea à sa mère. Celle-ci était morte juste après la naissance de sa fille. Le nom du père de Seren n'avait jamais été trouvé et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Depuis des milliers d'années, la famille Crewneth se faisait discrète. Les hommes ne se mariaient jamais et le sang de la lignée se transmettait par les femmes. En effet, il suffisait qu'elles couchent avec un homme et ne le revoient jamais par la suite. Ainsi, elles tombaient enceintes d'un inconnu qui ne viendrait jamais rien réclamer. L'enfant, élevé uniquement par sa mère, ses tantes et ses oncles, ne pouvait pas être influencé par des pratiques extérieures à la famille.

Albus avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec des proches de la mère de Seren, il les avait cherchés longtemps. Un jour, il avait admis son échec et tenté de faire de la fillette une sorcière comme les autres. Avant de s'apercevoir du pouvoir qu'elle possédait. Le jour où elle avait tué par peur un chien qui s'était jeté sur elle, Albus avait compris qui elle était, quel secret cachait les Crewneth. Et il avait compris que Seren était l'ultime héritière du sang de cette famille, que les autres n'existaient pas, que cette famille s'était finalement éteinte après des milliers d'années de tentative de survie.

Seren observa tristement ses mains. Elle n'était même pas certaine de suivre les pratiques familiales correctes. Albus n'avait pu lui transmettre que les restes d'un livre écrit sur du papyrus deux mille ans plus tôt. Isolée toute son enfance afin d'assimiler sans l'influence d'autres enfants de son âge lesdites pratiques, une partie de son pouvoir était bloquée, elle le savait et le sentait. Jamais le vieillard ne s'en était rendu compte, pourtant.

Ses pensées l'avaient tellement absorbée, qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que les élèves commençaient à sortir de la Grande Salle. Minerva lui tapota l'épaule afin qu'elle revienne à la réalité. Elle sortit mécaniquement de la pièce, suivant sa meilleure amie jusqu'aux appartements de Severus d'un air absent.

Malgré la confiance qu'Albus lui montrait en lui confiant des élèves pour leur apprendre de nouvelles formes de la magie et leur apprendre à être plus tolérant, il lui avait donné l'obligation de continuer à vivre avec son tuteur, Severus.

Elle ouvrit la porte lentement. Son homologue n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa propre chambre et s'effondra sur le lit avant de s'endormir d'un coup.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je m'ennuie pas mal en cours, alors écrire mes chapitres, ça m'occupe. Normalement, vous devriez recevoir au moins un chapitre par semaine, tous les jeudis matins. En fait, ce matin-là j'ai cours de géographie, mais la prof fait que répéter son diaporama, alors c'est totalement inintéressant :D

Je remercie en plus Luffynette qui a ajouté cette fic' à ses favorites ainsi qu'à MiuStein qui suit cette fanfiction. Je suis ravie de savoir que ça vous plaît.

**Réponse aux reviews**

Sirius x Severus :Pour le moment, je sais absolument pas comment je vais faire ça xD et oui, l'avancée dans le futur était écrite avant même que je ne commence la publication de cette fic' ! Et il faut pas oublier que l'histoire est centrée sur la rivalité Seren/Harry. Donc tant qu'Harry est une larve, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Et je ferai sûrement des flashs back de toute façon. Pour le moment, mon problème c'est surtout de sortir Sirius de l'arcade parce que tout le monde le croit mort haha.

Luffynette : Aaaaaah, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu me suis encore, malgré l'année entière où j'ai été absente ! Merci d'être toujours là ! Et surtout, merci de faire l'effort de me reviewer !

_**Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de bêta et que j'en aimerais un (ou une) !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Jamais en sécurité**

Severus entra dans ses appartements. Son regard se posa sur les affaires de Seren que cette dernière avait envoyées paître dans la pièce. Il s'en empara et les rangea avec un soupir de désapprobation.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre de sa protégée afin de vérifier qu'elle était bien là et qu'elle n'avait pas décidé de partir en exploration du château. Mais elle dormait à poings fermés. L'image de cette jeune femme qui sommeillait si paisiblement fit naître un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de la terreur des cachots. Cette vision contrastait fortement avec le caractère impétueux de l'arme de Dumbledore lorsqu'elle était éveillée.

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche. Une fois prêt, il sortit de la pièce et trouva, au milieu de sa salle à manger, un petit elfe de maison qui lui offrit un regard apeuré et se précipita vers la chambre de Seren.

- Stupéfix !

La créature se figea dans un cri de terreur. Severus le souleva du sol et chercha une possible indication de sa provenance sur tout le corps de l'elfe. Néanmoins, personne n'aurait été assez stupide pour laisser une marque dévoilant sa culpabilité. Décidé à en parler immédiatement à Dumbledore pour que la sécurité autour de sa protégée soit renforcée, il lança de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et se rendit immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Seren referma la porte de sa classe derrière le dernier élève. Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais seule une grimace se forma sur son visage. Hier soir avait eu lieu une énième tentative d'enlèvement de sa personne. Un elfe de maison de Poudlard veillait sur elle dans chaque recoin de sa salle de cours à présent et elle ne pouvait rien y redire. Elle devait simplement subir pour sa « protection ». Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'une protection, déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'Albus était terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle rencontre Voldemort et qu'elle se range du côté de celui-ci !

Les élèves qui l'observaient la firent revenir à la réalité. Son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les sixièmes années. Serpentard et Gryffondor. Elle offrit un sourire chaleureux à Malfoy et fronça son nez comme si une odeur insupportable s'échappait de Potter en passant devant lui.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir un chapitre de 3e année ! Les Epouvantards ! Tout le monde sait ce qu'est un Epouvantard, n'est-ce pas ? Non, c'est bon miss Granger, nous n'avons pas besoin de vos services, vous pouvez baisser votre main !

L'air choqué que renvoya Hermione à Seren fit intérieurement hurler de rire la jeune femme. Ce cours allait être hilarant, elle le sentait.

- M. Malfoy ! S'il vous plaît !

- Un Epouvantard est une créature qui se transforme en notre plus grande peur. Le sort qui permet de le maîtriser est Riddikulus.

- Excellent. 20 points pour Serpentard !

- 20 POINTS ? s'étrangla Potter.

- Un problème, monsieur ? s'enquit poliment Seren.

- Non, non.

- Vous n'auriez pas un lien de parenté avec Snape ? s'exclama Finnigan qui aurait visiblement mieux fait de se taire.

- Alors, alors. 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir tenté de vous introduire dans ma vie privée, monsieur Finnigan. Et je retire 20 points supplémentaires pour avoir parlé sans y avoir été invité au préalable. Gryffondor démarre bien l'année, n'est-ce pas monsieur Finnigan ?

Les yeux des rouge et or lançaient des éclairs sur la nouvelle professeur qui s'en souciait comme d'une guigne.

- Bien, bien ! Tous en rang, nous allons voir si vous avez progressé ou si vous aviez bel et bien besoin de ce rappel !

Seren conduisit les élèves devant une grande armoire qu'elle déverrouilla à l'aide de sa baguette. Harry Potter en tête. Un Détraqueur. Ses souvenirs étaient-ils donc si difficiles à revivre ?

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'après que Potter l'ait maîtrisé, l'Epouvantard se dirigerait vers elle. Ouvrant des yeux paniqués, elle recula. Recula. Recula. Jusqu'au fond de sa salle de classe. Et tout à coup, l'Epouvantard se transforma en deux personnes. Une scène qu'elle haïssait. Potter bébé face à Voldemort.

- RIDDIKULUS ! clama-t-elle d'une voix puissante, réussissant à mettre fin à sa peur malgré les tremblements incontrôlables qui secouaient son corps.

Les élèves la fixèrent comme si elle était un monstre. Elle secoua la tête avec énervement. Potter semblait ébahi du pouvoir qu'il possédait sur cette femme de vingt-six ans. Sa peur était donc la fin de l'obscurité pour le monde sorcier ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi quelqu'un embauché par Dumbledore pourrait vouloir que la disparition de Voldemort n'ait jamais eu lieu ? Etait-elle un Mangemort infiltré ? Impossible. Dumbledore devait avoir ses raisons.

Soudain, le vieillard aux lunettes en demi-lune passa les portes de la salle de cours.

- SEREN ! tonna-t-il. Je t'avais pourtant prévenue !

CLAC ! La gifle qui retentit ne vint pas d'Albus, mais de Seren.

- Prévenue de quoi ? Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde Albus ! C'est MON cours, pas le vôtre ! Vous voulez qu'ils soient prêts à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ils le seront ! Maintenant, ne venez pas critiquer mes méthodes ! Si vous avez un problème, vous n'avez qu'à faire ce cours vous-même ! Ah non, pardon ! Vous êtes trop occupé à vous gaver de bonbons au citron ou à bouquiner. C'est à se demander comment vous avez fait pour devenir aussi puissant et aussi renommé.

Le vénérable, mais non moins goinfre, directeur de Poudlard devint rouge de fureur.

- Me provoquerais-tu, Seren ?

- Bien sûr que non, papi. Je peux vous appeler papi devant eux, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'après tout… c'est ce que vous êtes ! Finalement, vous m'avez élevée comme si vous étiez mon grand-père ! Ah non, excusez-moi encore ! Un grand-père gâte ses petits-enfants !

- Seren…

- Oui ? Oh, rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour aller trop loin devant eux. Mais il y a une chose qui vous échappe à l'heure actuelle Albus. Je suis MAJEURE aujourd'hui ! J'ai vingt-six ans ! Et je suis plus puissante que vous ! Alors ne venez pas me menacer. Si je suis ici, c'est de mon plein gré ! Ce que je subis, ce n'est pas parce que vous le voulez, mais parce que je l'accepte !

Cette tirade enflammée eut visiblement raison de Dumbledore qui claqua la porte derrière lui. Un rictus satisfait orna le visage de Seren. Elle se retourna ensuite vers sa classe bouche bée. Elle fronça les sourcils avec un semblant d'énervement et ils baissèrent les yeux.

- Bien ! À votre tour, M. Longbottom.

* * *

Severus s'esclaffa de la réaction de Seren lorsqu'Albus la lui rapporta. Le vieillard, froissé dans sa dignité, lui fit remarquer qu'une telle façon de voir les choses de la part de la jeune femme signifiait qu'elle pouvait effectivement se rebeller à tout moment et qu'il allait donc falloir redoubler de prudence. Redoubler de prudence signifiant renforcer la surveillance.

Ce fut à ce moment que Severus tapa du poing sur le bureau du directeur pour la première fois.

- Vous voulez la buter encore plus ? À votre place, je relâcherais les mailles du filet, au contraire ! Seren a vingt-six ans. Elle est sous votre surveillance depuis tout autant de temps. Elle se considère comme un monstre, comme un simple objet et vous l'encouragez ainsi à le ressentir ! Comment croyez-vous qu'elle puisse vous aimer ? Vous êtes son tortionnaire, son bourreau, Albus ! Laissez-la tranquille pour une fois.

- Après vingt-six ans de captivité, croyez-vous qu'elle puisse gérer la liberté ? Je ne pense pas, Severus.

- Je me moque totalement de ce que vous pensez, Albus ! Je refuse d'appliquer vos consignes ! Et allez donc trouver un autre professeur qui accepte de s'en charger. Ah, ça pose problème, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y en a pas ! Mince alors !

- Et si je la renvois chez toi ?

- Vous n'oseriez pas ? demanda Severus, blanchissant à vue d'œil.

- Alors fais ce que je te demande de faire !

Le professeur de potions hocha la tête et sortit du bureau, vaincu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mot de l'auteur : **Je suis fascinée par l'idée de faire mal tourner mes personnages. Cette noirceur de l'âme et le processus qui permet d'y arriver… c'est comme un sujet d'étude passionnant. Je crois cependant que Seren m'insupporte. J'ai écrit ce chapitre sur les nouvelles chansons de Céline Dion (et surtout « L'amour peut prendre froid »).

Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais comme j'écris le jeudi, il se trouve que le 1er novembre était férié et que jeudi dernier je n'avais pas cours. Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre avec deux semaines de retard.

**Réponse à la review de Siriux x Severus : **Pour le lien de parenté, pour le moment il n'est pas prévu que Seren retrouve un parent existant. Toute sa famille est censée être éteinte et il n'y aucun moyen de retrouver son père, donc je ne pense pas adopter cette possibilité. Quant à Seren… quand on voit la façon dont elle culpabilise quand elle fait du mal à Severus, je pense qu'elle va imploser si elle tue des gentils haha. Mais ce chapitre va te réserver des surprises et une réponse à ta question :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Plus jamais seule**

Seren jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui corrigeait déjà des copies. Visiblement, les deuxièmes années l'avaient suffisamment énervé pour qu'il leur fasse un contrôle surprise ce matin-là. Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Elle haussa un sourcil avec un semblant d'inquiétude, s'interrogeant sur les origines de cette humeur massacrante. Puis elle se roula en boule dans le canapé et laissa ses pensées partir vers d'autres horizons. Après tout, les soucis de son protecteur ne lui importaient guère.

Il soupira à nouveau et posa sa plume à côté de la pile avant de se retourner. Il embrassa la pièce principale de leurs appartements du regard et posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme qu'il surveillait nuit et jour. Il se surprit à se demander à quoi elle songeait avant de secouer la tête et de retourner à son travail. Mais soudain, la voix de Seren s'éleva.

- Alors comme ça, tu as pris ma défense ?

Severus fit pivoter son siège et croisa un regard bleu électrique toujours méfiant.

- J'ai du mal à y croire, tu m'excuseras.

Nouveau soupir de la part du professeur de potions. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux tandis que la peau des jointures de ses doigts blanchissait irrémédiablement.

- Oui, je l'ai fait. C'est tout ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Non.

Elle le fixa quelques instants avec un air étrangement satisfait avant de reprendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

Elle sourit avec amusement et se leva du canapé pour se rapprocher de lui et balaya son bureau d'un grand geste, faisant tomber les copies à terre, avant de s'asseoir dessus.

- Tu sais que l'encre vient de se renverser et que je vais devoir rendre des devoirs tâchés aux élèves ? Et que non seulement cela compromettra ma réputation, mais en plus ça ne m'est jamais arrivé en dix-sept ans de carrière.

- Ta réputation et ta carrière ne m'intéressent pas. Maintenant, réponds à ma question.

- Tu sais que je déteste vraiment quand tu veux me forcer à quelque chose. Donc tu vas être gentille et descendre de ce bureau, sans oublier que je ne veux pas te répondre et que je ne répondrai pas.

Seren grogna et obtempéra. Elle le gratifia néanmoins d'un regard meurtrier et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Severus soupira. Il allait devoir lui courir à travers tout le château. Certes, il avait été glacial à l'instant, mais il se refusait à expliquer à la jeune femme qu'au fil des années, il s'était pris d'affection pour elle.

* * *

Elle courait en direction du parc. Elle comptait nager un peu dans le lac pour oublier la réaction de son protecteur. Quel besoin avait-il de toujours être si froid ? Ne pouvait-il pas être gentil en privé, quand personne ne voyait rien ? Ou bien Albus avait-il donné l'ordre qu'il ne lui témoignât aucune marque de gentillesse ? Elle serra les dents.

Un obstacle sortit de nulle part la bouscula et elle manqua de tomber. Furieuse, elle se retourna pour incendier l'élève qui lui était rentré dedans et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne rien voir. Un doute la saisit et elle avança la main en avant. Elle entendait une respiration basse. Elle s'empara d'un tissu invisible. Potter.

- Tiens donc. Quelle surprise ! Quelle heure est-il, dites-moi, M. Potter ?

- Minuit, professeur, souffla-t-il.

- 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Je sens que Serpentard va arriver en tête, cette année !

Il lui jeta un regard scandalisé.

- Il se pourrait que je favorise les Serpentard, oui, M. Potter. Mais votre bravoure et votre talent au Quidditch sortiront les chatons de ce mauvais pas, bien sûr. Je compte sur vous pour m'impressionner. Allez, déguerpissez maintenant !

Potter sembla surpris. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en la fixant. Elle ne le mettait pas en retenue ? Mieux, elle le complimentait presque ?

- ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! hurla-t-elle, prête à réveiller tout le château pour ne plus voir les cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

La haine qui transparut dans la voix de l'arme de Dumbledore choqua le jeune homme qui prit la fuite sans demander son reste.

Essoufflée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon, la jeune femme s'adossa au mur de pierres et soupira. Comment avait-elle pu se comporter gentiment avec cet être détestable qu'était le balafré ? Elle cracha par terre de rage contre elle-même. Evidemment qu'il tenterait de l'attendrir avec son enfance soi-disant terrible et son air innocent. Le faux sauveur des sorciers était naïf, fonçait sans réfléchir et n'avait aucun intérêt pour la culture magique. Elle le méprisait profondément.

Finalement elle reprit la direction du parc comme si de rien n'était. Arrivée sur la pelouse, elle s'assit au bord du lac et fit tremper ses pieds dedans malgré le froid déjà mordant de l'automne. L'été n'avait pas été très chaud en Angleterre cette année-là. Des feuilles volèrent sur sa droite et virent se poser avec douceur sur la surface aqueuse. Elle admira les ronds qu'elles dirent dans l'eau avant qu'un mouvement à sa gauche ne la fasse se lever brusquement.

Un sorcier tentait visiblement de se cacher par un sort de Désillusion. Grotesque. Elle plissa les yeux et crut apercevoir la silhouette de Malfoy. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle se concentra et tenta de pénétrer ses pensées, mais elle en fut rejetée avec violence. Bouche bée, elle décida plutôt de contrer l'effet du sort de Désillusion sur ses yeux et passa par-delà la carapace avec peine. Elle n'y était parvenue qu'une seule fois durant toute sa maigre vie. En maintenant toute sa puissance magique sur cette seule action, elle réussit à obtenir une vision nette du jeune homme tenant son bras avec un air de terreur inscrit sur le visage. Intriguée, la jeune femme posa les yeux sur le bras et l'observa plus précisément. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il fixait la Marque des Ténèbres, elle détourna le regard presqu'avec pudeur.

Elle respectait de plus en plus les Mangemorts au fil des années. Sûrement en raison du traitement qu'Albus lui infligeait. Lui qui se prenait pour le gentil de l'histoire la prenait pour un objet. Voldemort lui aurait sans aucun doute accordé un rôle plus important et plus digne d'elle. Il aurait accepté de la voir comme un être humain. Elle aurait préféré subir le Doloris que vivre une enfance aussi misérable, à tuer pour ceux qu'on appelait « les bons ». Mieux, pour ses pouvoirs, elle aurait été accueillie avec joie parmi les adeptes des ténèbres.

Et soudain, oubliant totalement la présence de Malfoy, elle en vint à se demander ce qu'elle faisait encore du côté de la lumière. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Rien ne la retenait. Absolument rien. Sauf la main qui venait de trouver sa place sur son épaule. Severus.

Il était la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas encore partie. Depuis le début de son enfermement, quatorze ans plus tôt, elle avait appris à l'apprécier, malgré le ton froid sur lequel ils se parlaient, malgré leurs caractères impossibles et malgré le fait qu'il ait été son gardien de prison. Elle savait pertinemment que s'ils s'étaient connus différemment, ils auraient pu être les meilleurs amis du monde. Aujourd'hui, il était plus comme un père. Pouvait-elle abandonner un père pour la liberté ?

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Malfoy lui jeter un sort avec un rictus de satisfaction et s'enfonça dans un sommeil profond.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mot de l'auteur : **Oui, ce chapitre est un gros n'importe quoi et je me suis défoulée xD et j'avais la flemme d'écrire plus, mais comme j'ai écrit, je le publie et tant pis s'il est pas vraiment terminé, vous subirez ça, toc ! Soyez heureux déjà que j'ai écrit !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Gb88 : **Je ne sais pas encore. En relisant, j'ai beaucoup hésité. De toute façon, tant que je ne l'ai pas écrit noir sur blanc, je fais ce que je veux, non ?

**Sirius x severus : **Ton Draco ? C'est le mien, d'abord ! Tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qu'il va lui faire huhu. Et oui, Seren est horripilante. Mais que veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas capable de rendre mes personnages principaux sympathiques.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Apprendre**

Severus soupira en observant sa protégée ligotée par un sortilège, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui venait de réussir la première de ses deux missions à accomplir durant sa sixième année. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu vent de celle-ci. S'il l'avait su, il s'y serait opposé à tout prix.

Albus n'avait jamais eu confiance en Seren. Il ne l'aurait pas laissée partir. Quant à Seren, si elle avait appris qu'elle allait être libérée de Dumbledore, mais tomber sous la coupe d'un mage aussi puissant et bien pire, elle se serait échappée par n'importe quel moyen. Et tuer tous les élèves de Poudlard ne l'aurait pas arrêtée.

Malfoy arborait un sourire satisfait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait être fier de lui. Il déposa son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sur le divan de la Salle sur Demande et la laissa lentement se réveiller.

Lorsque Seren ouvrit les paupières, son regard tomba dans les yeux gris de Malfoy. Elle se débattit, avant de comprendre qu'elle était prisonnière d'un sort. Elle fronça les sourcils avec rage. Elle l'avait pas réussi à passer par-dessus un stupide sortilège de Désillusion tout à l'heure pour être sous l'emprise d'un stupide élève maintenant !

- Nous allons vous amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres, professeur ! clama fièrement le blond.

Seren le fixa avec horreur. Quoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Ce gamin prétentieux savait qui elle était ? À ce moment-là, elle ne trouva plus aucune qualité à Malfoy et le maudit encore plus furieusement que Potter. Les sorciers peuplant cette planète étaient-ils tous aussi abrutis et égocentriques ? Pourquoi personne ne l'oubliait-il, pour une fois ?

En se tournant, elle aperçut Severus. Il semblait étrangement mal à l'aise. Il avait intérêt d'ailleurs ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à cet idiot ? Il était son protecteur ! Pas celui qui devait l'enlever, enfin !

Et puis soudain, elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait pensé quelques heures plus tôt. Voldemort ne serait-il pas préférable à ce bouffon d'Albus ? Restait à savoir s'il accepterait de lui offrir la liberté qu'elle désirait plus que tout.

Elle brisa ses liens magiques avec un sourire narquois tandis que Malfoy lui lançait un regard effaré.

- Ta puissance est assez basse, mon chou, lui dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Mais... je..., tenta-t-il lamentablement.

- Chuuut ! Tu es nul, néanmoins ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Elle vit Severus réfréner un rire moqueur.

- Bon, on part quand ? s'enquit-elle avec impatience.

Malfoy ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfait.

- Tu n'avais certainement pas besoin de me ligoter pour m'emmener chez ton maître, espèce de crétin ! Je t'aurais suivi si tu me l'avais demandé poliment !

Severus ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'orner d'un sourire narquois. Il fixait à présent Malfoy avec un grand intérêt en attendant sa réaction.

- Mais... vous êtes du côté de Potter, enfin ! hurla-t-il, indigné.

- N'importe quoi ! rétorqua Seren avec énervement. C'est fou comme les gens me classent dans des catégories auxquelles je suis loin d'appartenir ! Bon, on ne va pas attendre dix ans non plus pour filer chez Voldemort ! D'ailleurs, comment on s'y rend ?

- Euh...

Malfoy jeta un regard mi-inquiet mi-incertain à Severus.

- Draco, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas encore trouvé d'idée !

Le blond se mordit la lèvre en baissant la tête. Seren explosa de rire.

- Les Mangemorts ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! ricana-t-elle lorsqu'elle se fut calmée.

Severus poussa un long soupir et songea que son filleul manquait indéniablement d'un cerveau et que ce serait le prochain cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il lui offrirait. Puis il décida de prendre les choses en main, car il connaissait les pouvoirs de Seren mieux que personne et même mieux qu'Albus qui avait pourtant soi-disant « élevé » la jeune femme.

- Seren, transplane-nous chez moi.

- Severus, tu plaisantes j'espère ! Albus ne m'a jamais appris à transplaner !

- Je n'entendais pas transplaner dans le sens sorcier du terme, mais dans le sens Crewneth !

Mais les yeux pétillants de Seren montraient qu'elle s'était jouée de lui et savait pertinemment ce qu'il sous-entendait. Severus pensa qu'elle allait le rendre chèvre et posa une main sur son épaule, invitant Draco à faire de même, malgré sa perplexité.

- Vous savez qu'on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, hein ? les interrogea-t-il.

Seren, pour toute réponse, lui prouva le contraire et atterrit avec souplesse dans la chambre qu'elle habitait chez son protecteur. Severus et Draco, qui avait été violemment projetés à terre en arrivant, se relevèrent avec difficulté.

- Bien, maintenant, c'est moi qui vous transplane chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! déclara Severus. Accrochez-vous à moi !

Seren le fixa un moment avant de lui obéir. Plus puissante que Dumbledore, elle savait que ce ne serait cependant pas aisé avec Voldemort. Mais alors qu'elle songeait à cela, elle atterrit devant une immense grille qui ouvrait sur un large parc dans lequel se trouvaient des paons. Malfoy grimaça.

- C'était le manoir de mon père, marmonna-t-il.

Seren ne répondit pas, elle s'en tapait royalement. Peu importait à qui appartenait cette demeure, elle allait rencontrer Voldemort. Elle allait enfin connaître quelqu'un qui la traiterait avec soin et serait conscient de sa préciosité ! Peut-être pourrait-elle devenir un truc comme reine, même !

Et puis soudain, elle se souvint que Severus était censé être du côté de Dumbledore et qu'il lui avait déjà expliqué maintes fois pourquoi il avait préféré ce côté-là.

- Severus ? Pourquoi tu... ?

Le mouvement de sourcils que fit son protecteur l'entraîna à se taire. Tout de même, il devait reconnaître qu'il agissait bizarrement aujourd'hui ! Qu'y gagnait-il, lui, à trahir Dumbledore et à trahir également Lily ? Certes, elle était morte et on n'en avait plus rien à faire de cette pimbêche rousse, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Peut-être avait-il enfin admis que rester dans le passé ne lui servait à rien.

- Dracooooo ! Mon neveu adoré ! clama une voix aigüe et insupportable selon Seren.

Bellatrix, surgie de nulle part, tendit ses bras vers le jeune blond qui, se retournant vers son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et son parrain, les supplia du regard de le sauver des griffes de cette horrible folle. Ils lui offrirent tous deux un sourire moqueur et l'abandonnèrent à son sort en continuant jusqu'à la porte du manoir.

Celle-ci était grande ouverte et de la lumière s'en échappait. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, des murmures s'élevèrent. Les Mangemorts présents scrutèrent Seren. Voldemort était là, assis sur un fauteuil au milieu de ses fidèles qui devaient se contenter de rester debout.

- Voici Seren Crewneth, maître.

Severus s'inclina bien bas et s'éloigna à reculons. Voldemort détailla lentement Seren qui affronta son regard avec insolence.

- Es-tu réellement une Crewneth ?

Seren prit une mine scandalisée. On osait remettre en cause son ascendance ?

- Bien sûr !

C'était une évidence, voyons ! Ses yeux bleu électrique parlaient d'eux-mêmes !

- Es-tu réellement une Amazone ? insista-t-il.

- OUI ! hurla Seren avec impatience. Et arrêtez de m'observer ainsi, je ne suis pas un monstre !

Dolorès Ombrage sortit des rangs avec un rictus triomphant et consulta des notes qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Les Amazones sont des...

- Vous, on ne vous a pas sonnée, tonna Seren.

Cette face de truie n'allait certainement pas lui donner des leçons !

- Oui, je sais, ça ne vous plaît pas qu'une soi-disant hybride possède des pouvoirs qui surclassent largement les vôtres ; malheureusement il faudra vous y faire, madame j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul-mais-je-ne-l'assume-pas ! C'est vexant, hein ? Que vous me soyez inférieure, je veux dire !

Voldemort ricana. Seren l'amusait, visiblement. Puis il fit un signe de la main à Ombrage qui afficha un air outré et se retira.

- Bien, ma chère Seren... pourrais-tu, en privé, m'entretenir plus explicitement sur tes pouvoirs ?

- Avec plaisir... euh... dois-je vous appeler maître, Seigneur des Ténèbres et tout le blabla ? Non parce que je ne suis pas vraiment au même niveau que vos sbires...

Voldemort éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et ses suivants parurent s'étrangler. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Rire ? La défaite était proche ! En les voyant inquiets, il les congédia avec fureur.

- Tu peux m'appeler comme tu le souhaites. Mais souviens-toi que cette règle ne s'appliquera qu'à toi. Je suppose que je ne peux pas te refuser grand-chose.

- En effet, rétorqua Seren avec un large sourire chaleureux.

- Donc, ces fameux pouvoirs ? J'avais entendu parler des Amazones il y a très longtemps, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en restait quelques-uns sur notre terre !

- Je suis la dernière, murmura Seren, peinée. Mes pouvoirs n'ont que peu de limites. Je peux tuer qui je désire avec la seule force de ma volonté. Il suffit que je tende les mains en avant, que je demande à tuer et... hop ! C'est fait ! Je suis capable de réaliser des massacres.

Voldemort la saisit brusquement par les épaules.

- Où étais-tu il y a vingt ans ?

Les muscles du visage de Seren se crispèrent.

- C'était moi, ce jour-là, confirma-t-elle.

- Dumbledore t'a sérieusement ordonné d'assassiner une centaine de mangemorts alors que tu n'avais que six ans ?

- Oui.

Le cœur de Seren se serra à ce souvenir. À l'époque, elle n'avait que peu conscience de ses actes et, surtout, Dumbledore lui cachait les yeux lorsqu'il lui donnait des ordres. De plus, sa nature mauvaise l'emportait sur le reste et personne ne lui avait appris qu'elle faisait le « mal » ou bien que ces gens ne se relèveraient jamais.

Voldemort, qui semblait avide d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle pensait, tenta de pénétrer ses pensées, mais il fut violemment repoussé et se cogna avec force contre son fauteuil. Il comprit alors qu'il lui faudrait ruser avec la jeune femme. Elle possédait peut-être encore plus de pouvoirs que lui. Il ne devait pas la laisser y croire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mot de l'auteur :** Coucouuu ! Je sais que je me remets à poster rapidement des chapitres en ce moment alors que je n'avais rien écrit en six mois. Je suis comme ça, parfois j'écris beaucoup et parfois pas du tout. Donc je pense que ça ne servirait à rien de m'excuser pour toutes les prochaines fois où je passerai des mois entiers sans rien publier. Je préfère expliquer directement et vous mettre devant le fait accompli que je suis une sale sadique qui va vous torturer muahaha ! Oh, et si vous voulez la suite plus tôt, y a quand même une chose qui peut me motiver : les reviews. J'y suis assez sensible, allez savoir pourquoi :D

Et, soyez cools, ne me tuez pas quand vous aurez fini de lire le chapitre !

**Réponse à la review de Minimi :** C'est vrai qu'elle était cool dans le chapitre 6, elle a montré une nouvelle facette. Pour le couple, comme je l'ai dit c'est encore à voir, mais à la base j'étais sur un Sirius-Seren et pour transformer Severus comme une espèce de père pour Seren. Et merci pour le compliment !

_Bonne lecture les gens !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Tuer**

Elle avait été installée dans une immense chambre et doutait que les autres subordonnés de Voldemort ait droit à ce luxe, mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre !

Elle ouvrit tranquillement la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain et inspecta la pièce dans ses moindres détails. Tout était parfait. Elle passa la main sur le carrelage vert en soupirant. Voldemort allait prendre soin d'elle. Enfin quelqu'un lui donnerait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Elle avait néanmoins réussi à négocier une chose avec le mage noir. Severus, lorsqu'il passerait plusieurs jours ici, pourrait dormir dans la chambre attenante à la sienne. Il allait trop lui manquer sinon.

Sa vie entière prenait un nouveau départ. Elle allait pouvoir être elle-même, ne plus se brider. Les Amazones étaient des créatures du mal, des descendantes des Démons disparus depuis quatre millénaires. Les Amazones (1) ressemblaient à des humains normaux, mais ne possédaient pas les mêmes pouvoirs que les sorciers, malgré le fait qu'elles puissent manier les baguettes et les sortilèges de leur monde.

Elle entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt en réfléchissant. Toute petite, elle désirait être aimée par Albus, elle souhaitait qu'il prenne la place d'un père pour elle. Quand il l'avait enfermée soi-disant pour son bien, elle avait été brisée. Minerva l'avait aidée à ramasser les morceaux de son cœur en miettes. Elle songea que si un jour, par malheur, elle devait se retrouver face à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle, elle fuirait. Tuer la personne qui l'avait sauvée de la folie ? Quelle blague ! Elle était certes mauvaise, mais elle savait qu'elle avait une dette envers Minerva.

Elle retira sa robe noire ordinaire et en enfila une de couleur argentée. Voldemort voulait qu'elle soit visible. Voldemort voulait que Dumbledore tremble face à elle. Il voulait qu'Albus subisse le même sort qu'il y avait vingt ans, lorsque le directeur avait donné l'ordre à Seren de mettre à mort une centaine de Mangemorts.

Elle allait mettre ses pouvoirs à profit. Elle observa ses paumes avec un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi s'en voulait-elle alors qu'elle pouvait être celle qu'elle aurait toujours dû être ? Elle était du côté du mal, là où elle devait se trouver depuis le départ ! Elle allait tuer, essence même de sa personne. Elle allait atteindre la plénitude. Pourtant, malgré les papyrus qu'elle avait lus, elle ne sentait pas que telle était sa place.

Elle secoua la tête en grimaçant et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre les autres fidèles de Voldemort. Elle avait vraiment des pensées stupides ! Une Amazone devait tuer. Point final.

- Mes amis ! clama le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce soir est un grand soir ! Nous allons attaquer le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix !

Seren pâlit brusquement. Qui avait divulgué cette information ? Qui était le traître ? Pas Severus, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se mit à chercher son protecteur du regard, mais tous les Mangemorts venaient de se recouvrir le visage de leur capuche. Elle grogna. Où était-il cet imbécile ?

Elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger de toutes ces années où on l'avait enfermée comme un vulgaire monstre dangereux. Elle allait enfin se venger d'Albus et de la cruauté qu'il cachait derrière un masque de tolérance.

Voldemort lui fit signe de l'approcher avant que les Mangemorts ne soient partis. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et se dressa face à eux dans toute sa splendeur mortelle. Ses yeux bleu électrique semblaient être d'une couleur encore plus vive qu'à l'accoutumée. Sans doute était-ce l'approche du massacre qui l'excitait.

- Mes amis. Ce soir, vous serez aidés de Seren. Ne tentez en aucun cas de l'empêcher de tuer ! Elle sera votre guide, votre ange de la mort !

Seren esquissa un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle entendait le surnom « ange de la mort ». Albus ne l'aurait jamais appelée ainsi, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'elle était ! Un ange de la mort, meurtrière jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Elle fit une révérence ridicule et elle entendit Voldemort ricaner. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, d'après ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait donc une réelle chance de devenir la Reine des Ténèbres. Elle offrit un sourire ravageur à son « maître » et suivit les Mangemorts. Severus lui proposa son bras pour transplaner. Elle n'hésita pas, car elle ne savait rien de cette bataille qui s'annonçait, pas même son emplacement.

Severus se pencha vers elle avant de l'emmener jusqu'au lieu indiqué et lui glissa à l'oreille « Prends soin de toi. », puis ils transplanèrent. Quand ils atterrirent, le protecteur de Seren se fondit immédiatement parmi la masse des Mangemorts en mettant son masque.

Elle aurait souhaité lui demander pourquoi il lui avait dit ceci et pourquoi il l'avait entraînée chez Voldemort. Dans quel camp était-il réellement, finalement ? Dumbledore n'allait-il pas comprendre ce qui s'était produit ? Ou bien Severus espérait-il que ses bonbons au citron lui aient totalement lobotomisé le cerveau ? Ce n'était pas improbable. En plus d'être cruel, Albus devenait de plus en plus stupide au fil des années. Enfin, peut-être qu'il l'avait toujours été et, Seren grandissant, elle en prenait de plus en plus conscience.

Elle évacua ces pensées et se concentra sur le village qui s'étendait devant elle. Des fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière des foyers. Foyers où les enfants devaient être en train de se coucher, où les parents s'embrassaient, où des gens s'aimaient. Certains pleuraient peut-être, se morfondaient sur leur sort. Seren eut un rictus moqueur. Elle ne supportait pas les gens qui se complaisaient dans leur douleur alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix et qu'elle avait tout fait, chaque jour de sa captivité, pour oublier qu'elle vivait en cage. Ces gens-là ne savaient pas à quel point leur vie avait été belle en vérité.

Les premiers sortilèges fusèrent. Les portes des premières maisons rencontrées furent enfoncées. Des enfants furent traînés dans les rues, on torturait leurs parents devant eux, puis les enfants devant les parents, on abusait des mères, des filles, on les tuait comme on claquerait des doigts. Seren en resta muette de stupeur. Ces gens prenaient du plaisir à leur tâche. C'était certes son destin de tuer. De prendre du plaisir à exterminer, passe encore. Mais d'aimer torturer ? D'entendre les hurlements, les pleurs ? De faire subir de longues minutes de douloureuses souffrances psychologiques à des enfants et à des parents en utilisant leurs liens affectifs ?

En titubant, elle chercha Severus parmi cette foule encagoulée de noir. Elle chercha Severus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle n'était pas prête pour vivre ça. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ces hommes au service de Voldemort agiraient ainsi. Elle les pensait sans âme, sans cervelle, tuant pour obéir, tels des pantins. Mais non, Voldemort s'entourait de gens cruels et sans cœur. Et il leur donnait ce qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde pour qu'ils continuent à leur lécher les bottes.

Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait. Elle ne croyait plus. Elle pointait sa baguette sur le maximum de personnes qu'elle croisait. Pour leur éviter de souffrir. Elle pénétra de nombreuses demeures, mit fin à de nombreuses vies, ce soir-là. Elle allait si vite pour ne pas qu'un Mangemort puisse les atteindre qu'elle ne réfléchissait même plus lorsqu'elle arriva à la dernière maison. Elle le fit mécaniquement. Elle ferma les yeux des enfants, de la mère, du père, et murmura un « Pardon. » dans un sanglot étranglé.

Dans quel monde avait-elle atterri ? Ses gênes d'Amazone faisaient-ils réellement d'elle une personne appartenant à ce camp ? Dumbledore n'avait-il pas raison en l'enfermant ?

Puis elle se reprit. Non, Albus avait eu tort. Elle aidait, ici, sur le terrain. Elle évitait des douleurs inutiles. Elle aidait, oui. À sa manière. Elle réussit à s'en convaincre.

Severus lui empoigna soudain le bras.

- C'est là que tout se joue, Seren. Cette attaque n'était qu'une diversion. Les Aurors vont arriver. Des fidèles d'Albus suivront pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de survivants. Et nous, nous allons transplaner devant le Square Grimmaurd.

- Qui, Severus ? Qui leur a donné l'information ? N'était-ce pas Albus, le Gardien du Secret ?

- L'un des papiers sur lesquels il a écrit l'adresse a dû être récupéré par un traître. Mais... Seren... Pourquoi cela t'inquiète-t-il ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait raison. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle pour eux ? Peut-être parce que Minerva faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Oui, ce devait être ça !

- À cause de Minerva.

- Minerva est à Poudlard. Nous le savons tous les deux.

Grillée. Elle secoua la tête négativement et repoussa Severus, puis transplana dans le Londres moldu.

En voyant le nombre de Mangemorts amassés dans la ruelle, elle frissonna. Aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu l'une des batailles les plus importantes de toute cette guerre. Et elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas du bon côté malgré sa liberté retrouvée.

* * *

**Amazones (1) :** Ici, c'est un mot masculin, car il y a aussi, comme vous avez pu le constater lorsque j'ai abordé les Crewneth, des Amazones mâles.

_Le chapitre 8 arrivera demain je pense !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Il l'a été d'une traite, d'ailleurs. Oh, et pour répondre à vos futures questions genre « Mais, ton histoire se passe pas pendant le tome 6 ? Alors pourquoi Sirius il est pas mort ? », non, Sirius n'est pas mort dans cette histoire. Franchement, ce serait dommage que Sirius soit mort, non ? J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en lisant l'épisode où il passait le voile et où Harry se précipitait à la poursuite de Bellatrix. Alors je le ressuscite et je profite encore un peu de Sirius parce qu'on est tous amoureux de lui !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Choisir**

Les Mangemorts semblaient attendre quelque chose pour attaquer. Seren fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à Severus, perplexe.

- Je me demande si... si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voudrait pas que ce soit toi qui donnes le signal, Seren, lui annonça-t-il lentement.

La jeune femme recula d'un pas, choquée. Et elle vit les regards des servants de Voldemort braqués sur elle. Il avait raison. Ils l'attendaient elle. Voldemort lui paierait ça, elle en fit le serment.

Elle avança en retenant à grand-peine des tremblements. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lancer un seul sortilège, en se retrouvant face à ses anciens alliés. Elle tira la poignée avec appréhension. Elle signait la fin de la vie des habitants du Square Grimmaurd. Ange de la mort.

- Stupéfix ! lança une voix haineuse de l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Seren ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et tira un peu plus pour voir l'intérieur. Sirius. Sirius était là. Lui faisant face, la fixant avec rage.

- Seren ! souffla-t-il, stupéfait.

- Je..., commença-t-elle, comme si elle voulait se justifier de sa présence.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Les Mangemorts derrière elle la rejoignirent et arrachèrent la porte de ses gonds. Seren lança un regard paniqué à Sirius et se rapprocha de lui pour se battre en duel avec lui. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre à Sirius tant qu'ils combattraient ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? hurla-t-il, furieux, comprenant ce qui se passait.

- Tu sais ce que je fais ici, répondit-elle. Je sors de ma cage ! Je prends mon envol, Sirius !

- Tu n'es pas un oiseau, tu es un monstre.

Seren sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Toi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle. Toi aussi, à toujours juger les gens sans même essayer de comprendre leur point de vue. Tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux qu'Ombrage.

L'insulte sembla l'atteindre et il baissa sa baguette une demi-seconde trop tôt. Il se prit de plein fouet un sortilège de furoncles. Les pustules se mirent à envahir son beau visage et il leva une main pour les gratter, tout en redressant sa baguette et en lançant des sortilèges de magie noire.

- De la magie noire ? grogna Seren. Tu en reviens aux méthodes de ta famille tant aimée ?

- NE PARLE PAS DE MA FAMILLE ! Sale meurtrière !

- En me traitant de meurtrière, tu parles de ce qu'Albus m'a fait faire avant que ton cher filleul ne réduise Voldemort en cendres ?

- De quoi... ? demanda-t-il.

- De quoi je parle ? TU OSES ME DEMANDER DE QUOI JE PARLE ALORS QUE TU EN AS PROFITE COMME LES AUTRES ? Je n'avais que cinq ans ! JE N'AVAIS QUE CINQ ANS QUAND J'AI TUE POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS ! Je n'étais qu'une gamine. Même les Mangemorts ne font pas ça. J'ai trop tué pour vous, pour un camp qui se proclame être le camp du bien mais n'hésite pas à utiliser une gamine de cinq ans pour faire les basses œuvres à sa place. Un camp qui utilise une enfant. Sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle pourra ressentir par la suite.

Sirius recula. Il n'avait visiblement pas été mis au courant de cette histoire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que je suis, Sirius ! soupira Seren tout en lui envoyant un Doloris qu'il évita.

- Je ne le dirai pas alors !

Seren lâcha un rire sans joie.

- Tu arrives encore à faire de l'humour quand tu es dans une situation désastreuse. Tu es incorrigible. Je suis une Amazone, Sirius. Une créature du mal. Dumbledore m'a employée dès ma plus tendre enfance à massacrer les Mangemorts, avant de m'enfermer comme si j'étais dangereuse alors que de nous deux, le plus dangereux, c'était lui.

Sirius ferma les yeux un très court instant.

- Les Amazones n'existent pas, Seren. Elles ne sont qu'une légende.

- Bien sûr ! répliqua-t-elle. Et les meurtres que Dumbledore m'a fait commettre étaient aussi une légende !

Seren ricana. Nier ses actes ne servirait à rien. Elle lui lança un « Stupéfix ! », mais soudain elle se retourna en entendant des hurlements. Molly Weasley. Elle abandonna Sirius à un autre Mangemort et se précipita vers la femme qui avait parfois pris soin d'elle. Qui lui avait préparé tant de bons repas.

- LAISSEZ-LA ! s'écria Seren.

Les Mangemorts l'observèrent avec suspicion. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse tout en entamant un duel contre cette mère de famille qu'elle respectait profondément. Pouvait-elle plonger dans le mal le plus absolu ? Et si elle défendait les habitants du Square Grimmaurd, n'allait-elle pas se retrouver à nouveau dans une sa « cage dorée » lorsqu'Albus la récupérerait ?

Elle n'avait que deux choix. Tuer. Ou perdre sa liberté. Car elle ne doutait pas qu'elle pourrait repousser tous les Mangemorts qui l'avaient accompagnée jusqu'à présent. Après tout, elle en avait tué une centaine à six ans. Elle pourrait réitérer l'exploit aujourd'hui.

Elle aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour réfléchir, parce que le choix était cornélien. Et elle prit sûrement une mauvaise décision, mais elle la prit. Elle leva sa baguette et lança un Avada Kedavra à Molly Weasley en murmurant ensuite « Pardon. ». Molly Weasley lui offrit un regard atterré. Et mourut. Aussitôt, Seren sut qu'elle reverra ce regard toute sa vie dans ses cauchemars et qu'il la hanterait.

Kingsley gisait à terre, inconscient. Tonks se faisait violer par les Mangemorts qui la maintenait au sol. Lupin était torturé par Macnair qui s'amusait comme un fou. Seren se dressa face au Mangemort et lui adressa un regard particulièrement haineux, puis elle acheva Remus, mettant fin à sa souffrance. Elle agit de même pour Tonks et Kingsley.

Sirius se battait encore. Contre Bellatrix. Seren grimaça en contemplant le duel. Elle voulait sauver Sirius. Elle espérait le sauver. Mais comment ? Elle ne retournerait plus jamais du côté d'Albus, elle avait choisi. Alors comment sauver un ennemi ?

- Tu ne devrais pas le fixer avec autant de désespoir dans les yeux, lui chuchota Severus.

Seren sursauta et lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- Oh, c'est possible de faire peur à l'ange de la mort ? se moqua-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre, je crois, répliqua Seren.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Si tu veux l'aider, il faut que tu le fasses maintenant. Tu vois bien qu'il n'en peut plus.

Elle se serra contre son protecteur et jeta encore un œil à la scène.

- Je peux l'aider ?

- Bien sûr. Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Voldemort qu'il te servira de jouet personnel !

- Et s'il ne voit pas de marques de tortures sur lui ?

- Vous devrez faire quelques sacrifices, je ne te le cache pas, marmonna Severus.

Seren déglutit. Elle devrait donc torturer Sirius elle-même si elle décidait de le sortir de là. La question était « S'en sentait-elle capable ? ». Elle décida que oui, elle pouvait le faire pour lui sauver la vie. Même si sa vie devait ensuite devenir un véritable calvaire.

Elle s'élança pour retenir le bras de Bellatrix qui allait lancer un sortilège Impardonnable.

- Stop ! Il suffit ! gronda-t-elle, menaçante.

Bellatrix la fixa sans comprendre. Comment cette raclure d'hybride pouvait-elle l'interrompre ? En plus, cette ordure avait les faveurs du Maître ! C'était scandaleux !

- Baisse ta baguette, Lestrange ! ordonna Seren en serrant les dents.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que tu ne veux pas que je te torture, crois-moi, répondit l'Amazone avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

Bellatrix sortit de la bâtisse hors d'elle. Mais Seren ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle se tourna vers Sirius et lui fit un regard désolé, puis elle fit ce qu'on attendait d'elle, à nouveau. Elle allait bientôt devenir une excellente actrice, à ce rythme.

- Suis-moi, esclave !

Sirius se releva douloureusement sans comprendre. Seren se rapprocha de lui vivement et le frappa.

- J'ai dit : « Suis-moi, esclave ! », hurla-t-elle, rageuse.

Si Sirius ne lui obéissait pas, elle devrait le tuer.

- Je t'en supplie, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du Black. Suis-moi sans faire d'histoire.

Elle recula et observa Sirius sans montrer son inquiétude. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ne tenait plus vraiment debout. Mais il le faudrait.

Il se redressa et fit un pas, puis deux. Et il s'effondra.

- Tue-le ! s'exclama Malfoy père.

Le regard polaire que Seren lui jeta le fit taire immédiatement.

- J'ai envie de lui comme esclave, tonna-t-elle. Alors ceux qui veulent s'opposer à cela, qu'ils s'expriment, que je puisse voir qui n'a pas envie que je torture Black ! Qui est un traître parmi vous ?

Personne ne répondit. Les suivants de Voldemort la craignaient, elle et sa puissance dont ils ne connaissaient pas les limites, elle et sa cruauté dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'étendue. Cruauté qu'elle ne possédait pas, d'ailleurs.

Elle fit léviter Sirius jusqu'à l'extérieur du Square Grimmaurd tandis que certains Mangemorts s'installaient dedans, espérant surprendre des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix revenant du village attaqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Seren ricana. Ils ne surprendraient personne. Elle avait vu Severus réaliser un Patronus pour les prévenir, pendant qu'elle monopolisait l'attention sur elle et Sirius. Ils formaient un bon duo de traîtres. Et quel duo ! Un homme qui aimait une femme morte et une gamine en manque de liberté qui s'alliait à la mort en personne pour la retrouver.

Elle transplana jusqu'au manoir Malfoy en serrant Sirius dans ses bras, puis elle le relâcha. Il tomba, tenta de se relever, trébucha dans la boue et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Seren grimaça. Elle l'endormit d'un coup de baguette, puis le refit léviter jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ne croisa pas Voldemort et en fut profondément heureuse. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à ses questions après tout ça.

Elle étendit avec douceur Sirius sur son lit et entreprit de cautériser ses plaies. Elle nettoya le sang en faisant attention de ne pas trop le faire souffrir, puis elle lui lança un Protego permanent afin que personne ne lui fasse de mal tant qu'elle dormirait. Et enfin, elle s'allongea sur le divan qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bon, même si j'ai pas de reviews, j'ai atteint les 1100 vues, alors on va dire que vous avez été sages et que vous méritez ce nouveau chapitre (qui est en fait prêt depuis hier soir même que j'ai déjà commencé l'écriture du 10, mais vous l'aurez si vous mettez UNE review, j'vais pas me laisser faire, non mais oh è_é) ! Ce chapitre contient un truc totalement improbable (l'arrivée d'un personnage bien connu haha, grosse blague, je sais pas ce qui m'a prise) et en plus il est long par rapport à ce que j'écris d'habitude (vénérez-moi, oh oui, je sais que vous adorez me lécher les pieds). Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Révéler**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Sirius gigotait pour se libérer du Protego qui le maintenait plaqué sur le grand lit à baldaquin. Seren empêcha difficilement un sourire narquois d'orner ses lèvres et finit par exploser de rire à cette vue. Il ressemblait à une grosse larve, entortillé dans les draps de cette manière.

Sirius la fusilla du regard et se mit à contempler le plafond comme s'il était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il ait jamais vue. L'Amazone sentit la culpabilité l'envelopper tout entière. Elle avait tué l'un des meilleurs amis de Sirius. Lupin. Et tant d'autres gens qui l'avaient protégé et accueilli à sa sortie d'Azkaban...

Elle se leva et lui lança un Stupéfix avant d'enlever le Protego. Elle inspecta minutieusement les plaies sur lesquelles des croûtes avaient commencé à se former. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune infection, puis elle retira le Stupéfix et pointa sa baguette sur Sirius, peu confiante dans la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir.

Celui-ci continua à fixer le plafond, sans accorder d'intérêt particulier à l'Amazone. Seren s'assit alors lentement à terre et attendit un quelconque sursaut lui montrant que Sirius était bien là et que sa présence le ferait réagir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un elfe de maison dans un état misérable, qui s'appelait Timy, vint la chercher pour l'emmener voir Voldemort qu'elle se rendit compte que trois heures étaient passées sans que Sirius ne bouge. Elle n'aurait pas dû le sauver. Il lui montrait si peu de reconnaissance ! Et puis, pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi ? Pour faire souffrir Potter ? Certainement pas ! Elle n'en avait rien à faire de Potter ! Alors pourquoi ?

Sirius lui jeta un œil torve pendant qu'elle enfilait une robe de sorcière rouge vif. Voldemort voulait qu'elle ait l'air cruel, que même les Mangemorts aient peur d'elle. Elle ricana à cette pensée. Il était vraiment stupide. Ses yeux bleu électrique suffisaient amplement à ce qu'on la reconnaisse.

Elle remit le Protego sur Sirius et sortit de la chambre en suivant l'elfe. Il l'emmena jusqu'aux appartements privés du mage noir, puis la laissa devant, seule. Elle frappa un coup et les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle entra, puis se figea sur le seuil de la pièce en apercevant Nagini. Elle avait horreur des serpents. Elle avait beau être le soi-disant « ange de la mort » du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle n'en avait pas moins une peur bleue des reptiles. Ridicule une Amazone tremblante, n'est-ce pas ?

Seren serra les dents, passa à côté de Nagini qui la fixait avec délectation et s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui présentait de la main Voldemort.

- Alors cette petite expédition, ma chère ? T'as-t-elle plu ?

La jeune femme aux yeux électriques fit un large sourire à Voldemort.

- C'était formidable ! C'était la première fois que je tuais depuis... depuis que Potter a merdé. Cela faisait tellement de temps que je ne m'étais pas amusée de cette manière et que je n'avais pas ressenti la jouissance de tenir la vie d'un autre entre mes mains !

Voldemort ricana _(ndla : oui, il ne sait faire que ça :D)_.

- Je suis ravie que mon cadeau de bienvenue t'ait contentée ! J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. Krety !

Il claqua des doigts et un tout petit elfe apparut. La créature s'inclina immédiatement, évitant le regard de braise du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Maître ?

- Va chercher la prisonnière !

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut aussitôt.

- En parlant de prisonniers... j'ai appris que tu t'étais réservée un esclave ! Et pas des moindres ! Le parrain de Potter ! J'aimerais assister à une séance de torture un jour, pour l'introduire dans les rêves de cet idiot qui se croit à l'abris chez Dumbledore !

Les lèvres de Seren s'étirèrent en une moue moqueuse.

- C'est entendu. Prévenez-moi la veille, tout de même ! Je n'aime pas qu'on me surprenne.

- Evidemment. Tu auras ainsi du temps pour trouver de nouvelles idées qui horrifieront Potter.

Krety réapparut en tenant une laisse. Au bout de celle-ci se tenait une personne que Seren connaissait pour lui avoir enseigné durant très peu de temps, mais aussi pour l'avoir vue dans les souvenirs de Potter en fouillant sa mémoire.

- Granger...

Seren semblait abasourdie. Elle jeta un regard choqué à Voldemort.

- Le jeune Malfoy est retourné à Poudlard après t'avoir amenée chez nous. Il l'a stupéfixée sur mon ordre et me l'a livrée.

Voldemort tendit la laisse à Seren qui s'en empara précautionneusement.

- Seigneur..., commença-t-elle, révoltée, avant de se reprendre. Seigneur, c'est un magnifique cadeau que vous me faites !

Granger lança un regard plein de larmes à son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui l'ignora totalement.

- Je sais. Tu dois être heureuse. Avec Black – Granger poussa un cri de désespoir – et maintenant la petite amie de Potter... tu tiens ta vengeance.

- Comment avez-vous su que je souhaite me venger de Potter ? s'enquit Seren avec étonnement.

L'avait-il espionnée ? Etait-il passé par-dessus ses barrières mentales sans qu'elle ne le sache ?

- C'est Rogue qui m'en a informé.

- Severus ? Il faudra que je le remercie, souffla Seren, éberluée.

- Bien, tu peux aller t'amuser avec tes cadeaux ! Je reprendrai bientôt contact avec toi par le biais de l'elfe que tu as rencontré tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, je vais lui ordonner de se mettre à ton service ! Il ne faudrait pas que ma meilleure fidèle manque de quelque chose. Et n'hésite pas à me soumettre des requêtes ou bien des idées d'améliorations.

Seren hocha la tête positivement et tira sur la laisse pour que Granger la suive.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle lâcha la corde qui entourait le coup de Granger et l'en libéra à l'aide d'un couteau, puis l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle la força à prendre un bain sans prononcer une parole. L'amie de Potter pleurait silencieusement et Seren la remercia en pensée de ne pas émettre les bruits insupportables qui caractérisaient les sanglots. Elle jeta un sortilège anti-suicide à Granger et alla libérer du Protego Sirius.

Lorsqu'elle les eut rassemblés tous les deux sur son lit, Sirius et Granger s'observèrent avec effarement. Harry n'avait plus que Ron pour ne pas sombrer. Et tous les deux savaient pertinemment que le Weasley n'était pas un modèle de compréhension et de soutien. D'ailleurs, Weasley avait dû être le premier à s'effondrer.

L'Amazone claqua des doigts et appela Timy.

- Maîtresse ? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant le plus bas possible.

- Apporte-moi de quoi manger correctement pour trois personnes et des bandages.

- Bien, maîtresse.

- Et si on te demande pour qui c'est, tu reviens immédiatement m'en informer !

- Oui, maîtresse.

- Parfait. Tu peux y aller.

Granger observa Seren, intriguée par ses ordres. Sirius, lui, retourna à sa contemplation du plafond et la jeune femme dût retenir un cri de dépit en voyant cela.

- Granger, pour l'amour de Merlin, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Seren en fixant l'amie de Potter avec énervement.

- Vous croyez que je me suis fait attraper par pur plaisir ? siffla Granger, furieuse.

- Je crois que tu aurais dû faire un peu plus attention à toi, surtout ! Tu ne sais absolument pas où tu mets les pieds ! Je vais devoir te torturer, bordel !

L'élève brune eut un hoquet de stupeur et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de les entourer de ses bras. Seren soupira. Elle n'aurait pas dû être si brutale. Elle se rapprocha de Granger et s'installa à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle sentit le regard de Sirius lui brûler le dos. Il se demandait sûrement ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

- Granger. Voldemort attend de moi, et tu l'as entendu, que je fasse souffrir Potter en vous torturant. Potter va être détruit. Mais je... je... je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Je suis une tueuse formidable, personne ne pourra jamais en douter. Mais je ne suis pas un bourreau ! Je n'aime pas faire du mal. Je tue, point final. Je ne torture pas.

Sirius lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Je sais, Sirius, marmonna-t-elle. Je sais ce que tu penses. « Elle est passée du côté de Voldemort, alors c'est une mauvaise personne. » Ce n'est pas la personne qui est mauvaise, c'est la nature. Et je ne serais peut-être pas devenue une fidèle de Voldemort si Dumbledore m'avait traitée de la même manière que Voldemort. Ici, je suis libre d'aller et de venir. Je suis respectée, même si le respect est dû à la crainte. Parmi l'Ordre du Phénix, j'étais haïe, rabaissée plus bas que terre à cause de ma naissance, une chose que j'ai jamais choisie. Comme Granger n'a pas choisi d'être une née-moldue, ce dont les Mangemorts l'accusent pourtant. Et sur ce point, Sirius, l'Ordre tout entier devrait se sentir coupable. Car vous m'avez poussée à être celle que je suis à présent. Vous m'avez enfermée, vous m'avez calomniée. Vous n'avez eu de cesse de me traiter de « monstre » et tu l'as encore fait cette nuit ! Je veux simplement profiter de chaque instant et qu'on arrête de me dicter ma conduite. Même à Poudlard, j'étais surveillée par Severus, sur ordre d'Albus ! Toi qui as connu Azkaban, tu aurais dû comprendre plus que quiconque ce que je ressens ! Mais tu as préféré en faire abstraction ! On ne m'a même pas accordé d'enfance ! Non ! J'ai dû devenir une machine à tuer dès les cinq ans ! Je suis certaine que même ta mère ne te balançait pas des Doloris à cet âge-là ! J'ai des sentiments comme vous deux, que ça vous plaise ou pas !

Granger la fixait avec des yeux ronds et Sirius semblait se sentir un peu coupable. Seren soupira à nouveau.

- Je ne vous torturerai pas tant qu'on ne m'y obligera pas. Mais vous ne devrez sortir de cette chambre sous AUCUN prétexte ! Que ce soit bien clair ! Quant aux séances de torture... je serai obligée d'orner vos dos de quelques balafres et de défigurer un peu vos visages avant, histoire que Voldemort croit que je m'amuse vraiment avec vous. Je ne le ferai pas de gaité de cœur, mais si vous voulez survivre, vous subirez sans vous plaindre. Et face à Voldemort, je vous préviens, ce sera extrêmement douloureux. Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups parce que je n'en aurai pas le droit.

- Tu as tué Remus, lança Sirius, hargneux.

- C'est vrai, j'ai tué Lupin. Mais il ne pouvait pas vivre plus longtemps. Sa vie aurait été un cauchemar et les autres Mangemorts auraient continué à le torturer. Tu préférais que je le laisse se faire torturer ou que je mette un terme à sa souffrance ? Nous connaissons tous les deux ta réponse, alors ne me reproche pas ce pourquoi tu m'es reconnaissant.

Sirius cracha à terre et se détourna des deux femmes.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Timy pour revenir avec quatre autres elfes. Ils avaient ramené de nombreux plats avec eux et les déposèrent sur la table de la chambre. Ils y placèrent trois chaises et les couverts nécessaires au repas du midi.

- Merci, Timy. Va-t-en maintenant ! ordonna Seren.

Granger se mit à loucher dangereusement sur la nourriture.

- Tu peux manger tout ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas très faim, déclara l'Amazone. Toi aussi, Sirius, tu devrais manger, même si tu n'en as pas envie.

Seren s'empara tout de même d'un quignon de pain et mordit dedans, puis mâcha lentement le morceau qu'elle en avait arraché.

- Dis-moi Granger... depuis combien de temps Draco t'a-t-il amenée ici ?

- De'i 'e 'a'in.

- Euh... avale avant de parler, d'accord ?

Granger rougit furieusement et avala si vite qu'elle s'étrangla. Seren fut obligée de lui taper dans le dos pour faire passer la nourriture.

- Alors ?

- Merlin ! On dirait que je mange comme Ron !

Nouveau rougissement.

- Malfoy m'a traînée ici ce matin.

- Comment t'a-t-il surprise ?

- Eh bien...

Enième rougissement.

- Il a... il a dit qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important. Oh Merlin ! J'ai si honte ! Dès qu'on s'est retrouvés au septième étage, il m'a stupéfixée.

- Et... comment a-t-il fait pour t'emmener hors de Poudlard ?

- Il a pris un passage secret qui menait à Pré-au-Lard et là-bas il m'a confiée à sa... sa tante...

- Lestrange t'a fait du mal ? s'enquit Seren.

Les traits du visage de l'Amazone se durcirent. Elle connaissait les « dons » de Lestrange pour les avoir vus à l'œuvre de nombreuses fois lorsqu'elle était enfant. Tant de gens avaient été libérés aux lendemains de la dernière guerre avec des cicatrices impressionnantes dues à cette femme...

- Non. Je crois qu'elle avait l'ordre de ne pas me toucher. Quand nous sommes arrivées ici, elle a demandé à Voldemort si elle pouvait s'amuser avec moi, mais... il a dit que j'étais... votre cadeau.

- C'est déjà ça... je lui en aurais touché deux mots, sinon.

- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas la torture ! s'insurgea Granger.

- Parce que tu vas plaindre quelqu'un qui aurait pu te torturer ?

- Je..., commença la jeune femme, confuse.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, rétorqua Seren, amusée. Non, je n'aime pas la torture. Mais je pense que s'il s'agit de me venger... je n'hésiterai que très peu.

- Je ne suis pas votre chose ! C'est moi qui vous vengeriez, pas vous !

- Arrête de jouer avec les mots, Granger. Nous ne sommes plus parmi l'Ordre du Phénix. Ici, tu dois montrer à tout le monde que tu fais tout pour toi ou pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit pour les autres ! Plus vite tu retiendras ça, plus vite tu sauras évoluer dans ce milieu !

- Je n'évoluerai jamais dans ce milieu ! protesta Granger. De toute façon, je suis là simplement pour être torturée, non ?

- Non. Non, parce que si tu deviens une fidèle de Voldemort, ce sera encore plus douloureux pour Potter. Et Voldemort l'acceptera, du coup. Pareil pour toi, Sirius. Mais je suppose que de ton côté, l'antre de Voldemort ce n'est pas grand-chose par rapport à l'antre des Détraqueurs. Je me trompe ?

- Non, répondit sombrement Sirius.

- Et comme tu es stupidement Gryffondor, Granger, il ne te viendra jamais à l'idée de te ranger de notre côté, n'est-ce pas ? La question est donc réglée ! Mangeons, maintenant, avant que ça ne refroidisse.

En effet, Granger et Seren s'étaient arrêtées pour parler, tandis que Sirius n'était toujours pas attablé. Ils s'attaquèrent donc à leur soupe, tentant de repousser quelques instants leurs idées les plus noires pour partager un repas qui leur semblait un minimum convivial.

* * *

**Reviews ? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mot de l'auteur :** C'est un peu bizarre de faire ça, mais je vais dédicacer ce chapitre à ma Zouzou qui vient de mourir (mon chat noir) et à mon chat blanc, Léo, qui a disparu il y a un mois. J'espère que là où ils sont, ils vont bien.

À propos du chapitre, je vais passer très rapidement sur certains évènements au début. Le rythme sera ralenti à partir du flash-back. Idem pour la toute fin, elle passera rapidement.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Souffrir**

Quatre jours passèrent ainsi. Sirius se renfermait, Hermione tentait d'en apprendre le maximum comme si elle se trouvait en cours et occultait les séances de tortures à venir.

Le matin du quatrième jour, Krety vint prévenir Seren que la nuit suivante aurait lieu la première séance de tortures d'une longue liste qu'elle dresserait en observant les dos et les visages de Sirius et Hermione. Elle eut du mal à leur annoncer que ce qu'ils redoutaient arriverait le soir-même. Hermione pleura beaucoup. Sirius ne bougea pas et se renfrogna encore plus si c'était possible.

Les séances de torture se déroulèrent tous les cinq jours. Voldemort se délectait et Seren tentait de dissimuler son dégoût. À sa plus grande horreur, elle finit par trembler de peur lors de ces moments où elle faisait couler le sang et où le Seigneur des Ténèbres riait à gorge déployée, la félicitant de sa cruauté.

Macnair venait régulièrement la seconder et elle détestait ça. Il était bien plus cruel qu'elle. Voldemort avait dit que c'était pour qu'elle apprenne. Mais tout en elle se refusait à apprendre à agir ainsi. Retourner les ongles jusqu'à les arracher, planter des clous dans la voute plantaire de ses protégés, les fouetter avec un chat à neuf queues **(1)**, leur arracher les cheveux par touffes entières, leur briser les dents, le nez et les doigts, leur écrire des mots tous aussi horribles les uns que les autres sur le ventre à l'aide d'un poignard, les rendre fous à coups de Doloris... Seren haïssait réellement ces méthodes.

Elle avait pris les souvenirs de Hermione pour les mettre dans une Pensine et lui jetait un puissant Oubliettes avant chaque séance afin qu'elle oublie pourquoi elle était là et ce qu'elle pouvait révéler comme informations sur Potter. Sirius, lui, n'avait pas voulu de cette solution. Après les Détraqueurs qui lui avaient ôté tous ses souvenirs heureux, il savait résister à la torturer et tenait à protéger son filleul sans le « trahir comme Hermione », disait-il. Quand il se permettait de parler comme ceci à la jeune brune, Seren n'hésitait pas à le frapper violemment. Hermione agissait aussi de manière à protéger Potter et, ainsi, elle était certaine de ne divulguer aucune information.

Hermione céda dès la vingtième séance, incapable d'en supporter plus. Quant à Sirius, ce ne fut qu'au bout de sept mois de cette monstrueuse routine qu'il craqua. Plus précisément, au moment où Voldemort ordonna à Seren de lui briser les vertèbres une à une afin de le paralyser à vie.

La marque les aurait rendus fous si Seren n'avait pas été là pour eux, aidée par Severus. Ils tentèrent ensemble de surmonter cette épreuve. Hermione pleura plus de larmes qu'elle n'en avait jamais versées et Sirius ne parla plus durant de nombreuses semaines alors que l'Amazone s'évertuait à le distraire.

Ils eurent des nouvelles de Potter grâce à Severus. Celui-ci avait assisté en rêve aux moments où Hermione, puis Sirius avaient été marqués. Il en était brisé. Dumbledore était paniqué, il ne trouvait aucun moyen de lui rendre le sourire et Potter ne voulait plus combattre, car ç'aurait été se retrouver un jour face à Hermione ou Sirius et devoir les tuer. Bref, Potter déprimait.

Seren dût entraîner, sur ordre de Voldemort, Hermione et Sirius à devenir l'élite des Mangemorts. À chaque nouveau sort de magie noire qu'ils apprenaient, Seren se sentait mal et avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Tant et si bien qu'elle en tomba malade. Et comme elle avait soutenu Hermione, celle-ci la soutint.

Hermione traversait un véritable cauchemar depuis son arrivée dans l'antre du serpent. Mais elle se forçait à tout surmonter. Elle n'avait de cesse de répéter à Seren qu'un jour ou l'autre, Voldemort les laisserait sortir d'ici et elle transplanerait devant Poudlard et Potter accepterait qu'elle revienne. C'est le jour où Voldemort emprisonna ses parents dans les cachots, menaçant de leur faire subir la torture de Macnair, qu'Hermione comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Qu'elle était prisonnière à jamais des griffes du mal.

Sirius, lui, était devenu taciturne, irritable, parfois carrément méchant. Il lui arrivait même de frapper Hermione dans des moments de colère insoutenable. Etrangement, alors qu'il semblait détester un peu plus Seren à chaque minute qui passait, elle était la seule à pouvoir le calmer. Voldemort n'avait aucun moyen de pression sur Sirius, il n'était donc pas près de le laisser sortir seul. Néanmoins, Hermione finit par avoir l'ordre de participer à une bataille aux côtés de Seren, qui crut que son ancienne élève ne s'en remettrait jamais.

**Flash-back**

- Hermione, bouge ! On doit y aller ! Si on arrive à la fin, il le saura et il te le fera payer !

- Je me dépêche, je te jure ! gémit la brune de l'autre côté de la porte en enfilant une robe bordeaux identique à celle de Seren.

Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle tentait de la mettre depuis cinq minutes.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'aide ? demanda à nouveau Seren, inquiète.

- Oui je suis sûre je te dis ! hurla Hermione, énervée par ses échecs successifs.

- Si tu n'es pas sortie de là dans vingt secondes, je défonce la porte, je te préviens !

Et Seren se mit à compter lentement à voix haute. Lorsqu'elle en arriva à « 19 », Hermione sortit en coup de vent, haletante, les cheveux ébouriffés n'importe comment et le rouge aux joues. En voyant ce tableau légèrement ridicule, l'Amazone ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- QUOI ? s'exclama Hermione, vexée.

- Rien, ta tête est juste amusante ! soupira Seren.

Depuis qu'elle avait été marquée, Hermione n'avait pas souri une seule fois. Et les rires et les sourires sincères des gens manquaient à Seren qui essayait inlassablement de les rendre à Sirius et à son ancienne élève. En vain.

Seren croisa le regard noir du parrain de Potter. Elle lui tourna le dos.

- Au revoir Sirius.

- Ciao Sirius ! lança Hermione avec plus de conviction.

Interloquée, l'Amazone observa Hermione. Celle-ci cachait tant bien que mal son malaise à l'idée de donner la mort pour la première fois.

- Hermione.

La brunette leva les yeux vers Seren.

- Tu ne tortures pas, d'accord ? Tu ne seras pas capable d'en supporter les conséquences. Tuer va déjà être suffisamment difficile à surmonter pour toi. Tu restes près de moi et tu ne fais que tuer. Rien d'autre. C'est clair ?

Hermione hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- Severus va nous rejoindre. Dumbledore est au courant de l'attaque. Nous allons sûrement faire face à des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Les larmes envahirent les joues de l'amie de Potter qui les essuya vivement.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux pleurer tant que tu veux devant moi. C'est parce qu'ils seront là que je veux que tu restes collée à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait, d'accord ? Je tuerai les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ne te charge que des gens que tu n'as jamais vus.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

Seren attrapa la taille d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. La brune hoqueta, puis se mit à sangloter contre la poitrine de son amie. Seren, dans ce monde si cruel, semblait dorénavant être la seule à se préoccuper de la santé mentale des deux personnes qu'elle avait placées sous sa protection.

L'Amazone sécha les larmes d'Hermione d'un coup de baguette et les fit transplaner sur le champ de bataille où les combats faisaient déjà rage depuis une heure. Elle vit les yeux de son ancienne élève s'écarquiller devant tant d'horreurs. À gauche et à droite gisaient des membres arrachés de gens dont les cadavres étaient mutilés. Les Mangemorts s'en donnaient visiblement à cœur joie.

Puis Hermione leva la tête vers Seren pour l'observer. Seren et son masque d'indifférence.

- Tu es toujours comme ça ? demanda la plus jeune. Si froide, si glaciale ?

- Si tu ne veux pas que la souffrance te détruise, alors il ne faut pas que tu fasses attention à elle. Si tu ne veux pas que la mort te prenne, alors tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'elle, rétorqua l'Amazone.

- Je n'en serai pas capable, Seren... je ne peux pas faire ça...

- Tu le dois pourtant. Pense à tes parents. Pense à eux et dis-toi que tu le fais pour eux. Bien sûr, ils te diraient qu'ils ne valent pas tous ces morts, mais l'être humain est égoïste Hermione, alors demande-toi si tu préfères la vie de tes parents à celle de gens que tu ne connais même pas. Tu as le droit d'être égoïste, crois-moi.

Hermione serra les dents et pointa sa baguette sur la première personne qu'elle vit avant de lui lancer un puissant Avada Kedavra. Lorsque l'éclair vert eut frappé l'homme qu'elle avait visé, elle hurla de terreur. Comment, elle, la Hermione Granger amie de Harry Potter, l'Elu, le Sauveur des sorciers, le Sauveur du Bien, avait-elle pu tuer ?

Seren se précipita vers sa protégée et l'enlaça avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu ne dois pas laisser la douleur t'atteindre, Hermione. Tu dois te fermer, agir mécaniquement, sans penser à ce que tu fais.

- Ce n'est pas si facile ! aboya la brune.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais toujours tout ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens, tu comprends ? RIEN ! Tu tues parce que tu es une Amazone ! C'est dans ta nature ! Moi je ne suis qu'une humaine ! J'ai de l'empathie pour ces gens qui voient la mort les frapper, qui sentent que c'est terminé pour eux !

- Et que crois-tu que je ressentirais en me mettant à leur place ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne torture jamais ? s'écria Seren, blessée. Ma nature est mauvaise, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir une conscience ! Toi non plus tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi, alors ne me juge pas !

Un Avada fusa à quelques centimètres d'elles et elles se retournèrent d'un bond pour voir un membre de l'Ordre les menacer de sa baguette. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait de se disputer alors que des personnes voulaient leur mort à deux pas d'elles ? Seren tendit une main vers l'homme et lui fit exploser la tête. Hermione plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et observa le cadavre, horrifiée.

- C'est... comment as-tu pu..., commença-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'a pas eu le temps de sentir quoi que ce soit, répondit la plus âgée.

La brunette enfonça son index dans le ventre de Seren, folle de rage.

- Est-ce que c'est une raison pour le tuer de cette manière ? Oh, allons-y, massacrons tout le monde en leur éclatant le crâne ! Le monde sera recouvert de bouts de cervelle ! Comme cela va être amusant !

L'Amazone fusilla Hermione du regard. Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable, elle le savait. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. L'homme avait rendu l'âme sans souffrir, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

- Il serait mort, de toute façon.

- Mais bon sang, c'est... AAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Hermione, que la situation insupportait réellement.

Au moins, elle ne pensait plus à la personne qu'elle avait assassinée et Seren songea que ce n'était pas plus mal. Si elle pouvait orienter l'attention d'Hermione sur autre chose à chaque meurtre qu'elle commettait, ce serait peut-être la solution pour qu'elle tue elle aussi.

- Bref, reprit Seren. Nous avons du travail, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Du travail... du travail ! Tu parles de ça comme si c'était une chose tout à fait banale ! Je ne veux jamais en arriver là... jamais.

- Tu n'en arriveras jamais là. Je t'en empêcherai, répondit l'Amazone avec amertume.

- Comment le ferais-tu alors que tu n'en connais pas les limites ?

Seren grogna et lança un Avada sur une femme qui avait l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à Hermione. Et, comme à son habitude, elle lança le sort sans vraiment s'inquiéter pour la personne en face. Si elle se mettait à s'inquiéter, elle savait qu'elle deviendrait folle. Elle avait bien tué quatre cents personnes depuis sa naissance, si ce n'était pas plus. Son indifférence la dégoûtait, mais elle avait besoin de ce masque, de cette attitude. Pour garder la tête sur les épaules, pour que Voldemort lui fasse confiance, pour rester libre d'aller et de venir.

- SEREN ! s'exclama Hermione en tuant quelqu'un pour la protéger. Fais attention à toi, idiote !

La femme aux yeux électriques ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire polaire. C'était risible de voir Hermione devenir son bouclier alors qu'Hermione était la seule à ressentir une véritable empathie pour ces gens.

Le bal mortel dura encore plusieurs heures. Elles rentrèrent épuisées dans leurs appartements à minuit, après que Seren ait fait son rapport à Voldemort. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans leur chambre commune qu'Hermione s'effondra littéralement. Elle se mit à pleurer comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré depuis son arrivée. Même lorsqu'elle avait été marquée, elle n'avait pas montré cet air désespéré à son amie.

Seren fit ce qu'elle put, mais aucune de ses paroles réconfortantes n'eut d'impact sur la brunette. Mais quelle parole réconfortante aurait pu en avoir ? Jamais Hermione ne pourrait sortir de cette spirale infernale qui la plongeait de plus en plus profond au cœur du mal. Jamais la situation ne s'arrangerait et aucune parole réconfortante ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de cette réalité. Les paroles de Seren n'étaient que mensonges et Hermione le savait trop bien.

Même les bras de Sirius qui était brusquement sorti de son renfermement n'étaient pas suffisants. Ce fut pire encore lorsque Potter et Weasley virent les images d'Hermione tuant et que Weasley tenta de se suicider. La jeune femme tortura alors plusieurs dizaines de moldus pour se venger, espérant évacuer sa colère et sa rage. Cependant, et elle aurait dû le savoir, cela ne fit qu'accroître son traumatisme et son sentiment de culpabilité.

C'est à ce moment-là que Voldemort accepta de leur donner deux semaines de répit à tous les trois – même si Sirius n'était toujours pas sorti – grâce à Seren qui avait interféré en prenant comme prétexte le fait que son statut d'Amazone lui permettait ce genre de choses.

Quand Severus fut de retour au manoir Malfoy pour les vacances d'été de 1997, elle décida qu'il allait l'aider à chercher une solution à la déprime qui avait frappée Hermione et ne devait plus la frapper, car elle était loin d'avoir commis des meurtres pour la dernière fois.

* * *

**Chat à neuf queues/cat o'nine tails (1) :** C'est un fouet qui était utilisé sur les bateaux de la Royal Navy durant l'époque moderne. Il est composé de neuf lanières qui se terminent par une griffe métallique.

**Review ? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mot de l'auteur :** On a atteint les 1600 vues cette semaine ! Victoire ! Je remercie ceux qui me lisent, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas une histoire facile à suivre (d'autant plus qu'elle est loin d'être joyeuse).

**Baptiste.M :** Eh bien, si tu t'es arrêté au chapitre 2, je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas trop vu où j'allais en venir. Toutefois, tu aurais dû te pencher sur la suite, car alors cela te serait sûrement paru plus limpide. Par ailleurs, j'avais besoin de décrire deux parties de l'enfance de Seren pour que les lecteurs comprennent qui elle est réellement.

**J'ai toujours besoin d'un ou d'une bêta !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Paradoxe**

Le jour du retour de Severus, Hermione ne semblait vraiment pas aller bien. Depuis une semaine, elle s'alimentait peu et n'écoutait plus du tout Seren. Les efforts de Sirius pour lui parler étaient vains. Le professeur de potions décida donc, après une discussion avec Seren qui l'avait informé de l'ampleur de la dépression de la brune, de prendre Hermione avec lui, à part.

Il l'emmena jusqu'aux cachots, avec l'accord du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour qu'elle puisse voir ses parents quelques heures et la laissa là. Quand il revint la chercher, le soir, elle fondit en larmes. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ses parents, mais les voir l'avait revigorée. Severus dut la consoler une bonne partie de la soirée avant qu'elle accepte de se nourrir à nouveau.

Mais celui qui souffrit le plus le premier des vacances fut Sirius. Voldemort le convoqua et, avec un sourire triomphant, laissa Pettigrew lui annoncer qu'Augusta Longbottom avait été capturée à la dernière bataille et que Macnair ferait des expériences sur elle jusqu'à ce que Sirius accepte de tuer pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seren passa la nuit entière à le bercer pour qu'il se calme.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius était recroquevillé sous les couvertures lorsque Voldemort frappa à la porte des appartements de Seren (Hermione se trouvait encore avec Severus à ce moment-là). L'Amazone ouvrit avec appréhension et jeta un œil à la bosse que formait le corps de Sirius dans le lit.

- Vous dormez ensemble, maintenant ? ricana Face-de-Serpent. Vous voulez une chambre de couple ?

- Non, pas du tout, il avait besoin de réconfort après ce que vous lui avez dit hier, rétorqua Seren sur un ton accusateur.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... cette chère Augusta ! J'espère qu'il va prendre la bonne décision. Ce serait regrettable que le jeune Neville voie un nouveau membre de sa famille devenir fou. Après cela, il ne manquerait plus que lui à ajouter au tableau !

- Vous ne devriez pas plaisanter avec ça, siffla la jeune femme, hargneuse. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Tiens, cela te toucherait-il ? s'enquit Voldemort avec un large sourire mauvais.

- Non, mais je n'aimerais pas voir ma famille décimée de cette manière.

- De l'empathie ? De ta part ? Etonnant..., déclara-t-il. Bref ! Je venais vous mettre au courant que si Black n'est pas à la bataille de cet après-midi, Macnair commencera ses petites expériences.

Seren serra les dents et se retint de se jeter sur Voldemort pour le frapper, puis ferma le plus lentement possible la porte afin de ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle avait du ressentiment envers lui pour ce qu'il faisait. Elle devait protéger sa liberté avant tout.

- Sirius ?

Grognements provenant du tas de couverture.

- Sirius, il faut que tu te lèves. Je dois te parler.

Nouveaux grognements et un mouvement.

- C'est vraiment important ! s'exclama Seren, exaspérée.

- Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que mon sommeil ? grommela le brun.

- La bataille à laquelle tu vas devoir participer, répondit l'Amazone sans aucun tact.

Sirius se redressa brusquement, se frotta les yeux et lui offrit un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! se défendit Seren. Je n'ai certainement pas participé à l'élaboration d'un plan qui viserait à torturer ta conscience !

- La façon dont tu le dis laisse à penser que c'est le cas ! rétorqua-t-il, narquois.

Seren leva les yeux au ciel et le traita de crétin.

- En tout cas, tu dois faire ton choix avant cet après-midi. J'espère que tu seras décidé à midi.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit...

- Tu plaisantes, hein ? demanda-t-il, semblait avoir retrouvé la parole.

- Tu crois que je serais capable de plaisanter sur ce sujet ?

- Oui.

- Va te faire voir, sombre idiot !

Il lui fit un pauvre sourire.

- Hey, Sirius, murmura-t-elle, penaude. Je sais quel va être ta décision. Augusta préférerait...

- Tais-toi ! Augusta n'a pas son mot à dire ici ! Oui, bien évidemment que je sais qu'elle préférerait mourir ou subir mille tortures plutôt que me voir tuer quelqu'un ! Mais il ne s'agit pas que d'elle, Seren ! Neville est déjà suffisamment traumatisé ! Ses parents sont complètement fous, bordel ! Tu ne les as jamais vus ! J'étais là, moi, le jour où on les a retrouvés le cerveau totalement ramolli. Et... et...

Pour la première fois, l'Amazone vit Sirius lâcher un sanglot.

- Je ne veux plus revivre ça. Je ne veux pas que Neville subisse ça. J'ai peur qu'il en devienne fou à son tour, Seren !

- Alors tu devras tuer, Sirius. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui t'attends ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Voldemort trouve-t-il toujours un moyen de nous tenir dans le creux de sa main ?

- Parce qu'Hermione et toi avez des faiblesses, lui rappela Seren en l'enlaçant doucement. Vous avez des amis ou une famille, voire même une conscience. Vous êtes aussi pour le camp adverse alors que vous êtes ici. Ce n'est pas contre Hermione ou contre toi, Sirius. C'est pour faire souffrir Potter.

- Et si Harry essayait de faire comme Ron ? S'il tentait de se suicider ?

- J'ai beau haïr Potter, il y a une chose que je connais de lui. Il n'abandonne jamais. C'est vrai, il a beaucoup déprimé dernièrement. Mais il va se relever Sirius. Il le fera pour toi et pour Hermione. Il se battra pour vous deux, pour vous libérer et libérer ceux pour lesquels vous allez tuer. Potter pardonnera, Sirius, c'est un Gryffondor. Pas un Voldemort bis ni même un Serpentard. Il témoignera à votre procès. Et je le ferai aussi si je suis encore de ce monde.

- Tu comptes mourir avant la fin de la guerre ? ricana le brun.

- Non, mais il faut prévoir toutes les possibilités, sale sac à puces !

Sirius fit un léger sourire avant de re-sombrer dans ses pensées morbides.

- Hey, murmura Seren, désespérée de le voir si triste. Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets.

- Tu t'en fous que je m'en sorte, Amazone de mes deux !

La jeune femme recula de plusieurs pas, touchée et choquée. Puis fondit en larmes.

- Oh pardon, je suis désolé, Seren ! Je ne le pensais pas !

- Bien sûr que si tu le pensais ! gémit-elle. Tu le pensais plus que tout au monde ! Tu me détestes en fait ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien, maintenant que je te consolais de temps en temps. Mais en fait rien n'a changé, hein ?

- Seren, je...

- Tais-toi. Je sais ce que tu penses. Ce que vous pensez tous ! « C'est un monstre, elle n'a pas de conscience, alors à quoi bon être ami avec elle ? Elle tue comme elle respire ! Elle s'en fout de ces gens qui meurent sous ses sorts ! » NON JE NE M'EN FOUS PAS PUTAIN ! Est-ce que vous avez conscience de la douleur que je ressens ? De ma solitude ? Non, vous êtes trop centrés sur votre propre souffrance pour imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une unique seconde que j'ai AUSSI des problèmes ! Toi et Hermione êtes déchirés, je le reconnais ! Mais je le suis aussi, merde !

Sirius cligna des yeux, hébété.

- Que croyez-vous que je ressente quand vous côtoyez m'amène à avoir de l'empathie pour les gens que je tue ? Alors que, bordel, je suis une Amazone ! Comme vous le dites tous, je tue comme je respire ! Tuer est nécessaire à mon existence ! Tuer est l'essence de mon être ! Que va-t-il se passer si je vais à l'encontre de ma nature parce que je vous côtoie ? VOUS Y AVEZ PENSE A ÇA ? Non, pas du tout ! C'est plus facile de me classer comme un monstre et de vous centrer sur votre peine !

- Je suis désolé, je ne...

- LA FERME ! explosa-t-elle. Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Entendre. Un. Seul. Son. Sortir. De. Ta. Bouche. Tu parleras quand tu seras un peu plus évolué ! Toi qui refuses de tuer sous prétexte que tu as de l'empathie pour ces gens, tu n'as jamais essayé d'imaginer ce que je ressens. Tu me dégoûtes, Sirius. Tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux que les Mangemorts, finalement ! Tu restes un putain d'égoïste !

Elle sortit de la chambre à grands pas et en claqua la porte avec toute la brutalité dont elle était capable, puis elle transplana.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit, elle se trouvait devant un immense cimetière. Le cimetière des Crewneth. Albus l'avait retrouvé, plusieurs années plus tôt. Elle avait droit de s'y rendre une fois par mois, avant. Mais avec l'arrivée d'Hermione et Sirius dans sa vie, elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds durant un an. Elle avait occulté de rendre visite à ses ancêtres.

Elle tourna dans de nombreuses allées avant de s'arrêter face à une tombe plus petite que ses voisines.

- _Orchideus_, murmura-t-elle, en faisant un mouvement de la baguette.

Elle déposa le bouquet sur le marbre noir et froid.

- Bonjour, maman. Tu vois, je peux au moins faire apparaître des fleurs. Tu m'as abandonnée trop tôt, je suis toute seule et je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire de mes pouvoirs. Oh, bien sûr, Albus m'avait filé un papyrus, mais ça ne remplace pas ta présence qui me fait cruellement défaut. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés pour savoir ce que je dois faire, connaître le chemin que je dois prendre. Et puis, j'ai toujours la désagréable sensation qu'une partie de mes pouvoirs est bloquée. Ce serait formidable si ces pouvoirs-là me faisaient plonger un peu plus dans le mal. Je sais que c'est horrible d'en venir à demander ça, mais si tu voyais la situation pourrie dans laquelle je me trouve... Bon sang, dans quel merdier me suis-je fourrée ! Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que... si ces pouvoirs étaient encore plus mauvais que ceux que j'ai maintenant, ça pourrait m'aider, je pourrais occulter le fait que je tue des innocents. Peut-être même simplement occulter le fait que je tue. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont utilisée, toi aussi, maman ? Est-ce qu'on t'a obligée à tuer dès ton plus jeune âge pour servir une soi-disant grande cause ? Est-ce qu'on s'est bien foutu de toi en se servant de ton innocence ? Est-ce que... est-ce que je suis à ma place ? Maman, j'ai besoin de toi ! S'il te plaît ! supplia-t-elle, désespérée.

Seul le vent répondit à ses pleurs. Elle était seule, pour toujours. Jamais personne ne serait à même de la comprendre. Sauf celui qui serait son enfant, si elle en avait un, un jour. Mais avoir un enfant dans cette situation ? Alors que la guerre faisait rage ? Non. Non, certainement pas. Le seul moyen d'en avoir un était que Voldemort gagne. Car si le camp opposé gagnait, elle aurait sûrement une cellule spéciale qui l'attendrait à Azkaban.

Seren eut un rictus accablé. De toute façon, qui voudrait d'un enfant d'une Amazone ? Oh, si elle en parlait à Voldemort, il serait ravi de forcer l'un de ses subalternes à l'épouser et à la faire pondre une dizaine de bambins-tueurs. Il était cependant hors de question que ses enfants connaissent la même chose qu'elle. Condamnée à l'incompréhension de tous et même de sa propre personne.

Elle resta là, prostrée, à ruminer ses sombres pensées, pendant plusieurs heures. Lorsque le soleil eut atteint son zénith, elle se redressa d'un bond. Merlin, elle avait oublié ! Sirius devait choisir !

Elle transplana rapidement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et toqua faiblement. Non seulement le Black ne répondit pas, mais elle entendit également des rires étouffés par le bois qui la séparait de Sirius. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et resta bouche bée devant la spectacle qui s'étalait devant elle.


End file.
